How to Woo a Single Parent
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: YEARS SERIES - Chris' Tale - Ashley thinks Chris is just another complication in her life. But then why is he so good at making things uncomplicated?
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, heh. Hi. Do I need to tell you I really shouldn't be doing this? Because it's totally true. I shouldn't. But I am. Because I love this series and I've been looking forward to Chris and Seth's stories _forever_. _

_So, fans of this series know how this works. I listed the other one as complete, for the record (Beta Release) because I looked over the plot and realized I'd done what I wanted to do with that. I'll probably be coming back to AJ and definitely will be coming back to Calleigh, but there's a few things to take care of first. _

_Like this, for example. This is __**Chris' Tale**__. Refresher course: Christopher Morgan, born in 2017, is the youngest child of Penelope Garcia-Morgan and Derek Morgan. The last two characters you should be intimately familiar with. Or mostly. But, for the record:_

_Hotchners: Em married Hotch. A million years ago in this universe. Considering this isn't a Hotchner family story, I'm going to kind of leave it at that in terms of what the family's gone through. They have 3 kids and Jack. In chronological order: Jack, AJ, Kate, Seth. _

_Reids: JJ and, well Reid. Spencer. Three kids, in chronological order, Calleigh, Nate, Eric. Same as above holds true. The family stuff is irrelevant to you at this point because it's not a story that's going to be heavily Reid involved. _

_Garcia-Morgans: Penelope and Derek. Two kids, Gabi (who married Jack after essentially being in love with him her whole life) and then this guy, Chris. This _is_ a Garcia-Morgan story, but I'm going to leave the rest up to you guys to piece together. That's half the fun, to see if I can make sense of everyone without you guys getting too confused. _

_Otherwise, check the profile page. All of the stories in the series are listed in chronological order with links so you don't have to go searching through to find them. For the record, and fair warning if you've never read them before, there are errors, but this series is REALLY long and I'm not going back to fix them right now. I know they're there, I promise!  
_

_NOTE:__ There is a 10 year time jump here between this and Beta. I'm hoping to fill it in over time with AJ's story and maybe Kate's, but just so you know and you're aware of how much time has passed._

* * *

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Late March 2047_

. . . . .

Christopher Morgan had a keen eye for students with issues. He had a knack for it and a reputation within the elementary school where he taught third grade. He had a way with parents that ensured they took him seriously while making the issue sound more than manageable, even if it was serious.

But Bryce Pasquin was causing him problems. He'd seen the boy out on the playground during recess, sitting separately, but happily interacting when he was invited. Bryce wasn't one of his, but he intrigued him. He was a bright kid; not genius level but smart. Every time he ended up beside the eight-year-old, and there had been more than a few since he'd pegged the kid with issues back in October, he was drawn in by how animated he got, while simultaneously holding himself separate. Lonely. And they were tilting towards April with surprising alacrity. He wanted to know.

He got an inadvertent chance in late March.

It was bitterly cold out. Winter was hanging on tight to Washington with a death grip. Usually, it wasn't an issue. There was no reason for it to be. The kids enjoyed it and Chris drove so it wasn't like he had to trek home in it. Chris, being as far from a morning person as a teenager, preferred to stay late to prep for the morning instead of coming in early, and that was the only reason as four crept up on five that he saw the little body jumping up and down by the road, alone.

Instinct kicked in quickly and he was bundled up against the cold in two minutes, heading towards the little body in the heavy snowscape. No child should be left alone. It had been drilled into him by his parents, aunts and uncles and it was a sentiment he still carried. Partially, it was issue of safety, partially of compassion. He recognized the blue cap as he stepped closer.

"Bryce?"

The boy turned, looking surprised, nervous and glum until he registered who it was. Then he just looked downright upset. "My mom's late."

Chris wasn't surprised when Bryce burst into tears. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulders. By law, he wasn't supposed to touch the students, but really. The kid was crying and he was eight. Considering how upset he as that his mother hadn't arrived yet and that beyond that loneliness, he was an otherwise good kid, Chris had logically concluded he'd been brought up in a household where affection was plentiful. He'd be used to physical comfort and Chris wasn't a paedophile, so really, he didn't see a problem with it.

What he did see a problem with was how Bryce was shivering in the cold.

"Come on, let's go inside, okay?" he suggested, already moving around to the front of the school. They locked all exterior doors after hours to limit the traffic and to ensure that it passed by the bright windows of the main office. "We'll get Miss Freemount to call your mom and let her know you're with me."

Really, the kid was in no position to argue, not that Chris seriously believed he would and let Chris lead him around to the office.

"Ch-Mr Morgan!"

As a rule, faculty had rather lax rules on use of names, except in front of students. "Miss Freemount. Can you pull up a number for Bryce Pasquin's mother, please?"

For a moment, it looked like Olivia Freemount was going to lean down to inquire about said mother's whereabouts, but a look from Chris nixed that in the bud. Instead, she smiled at him and turned to her computer.

He turned his attention to his young charge, who was currently wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Hey, my man," he said, reaching for the Kleenex box on Olivia's desk. "This'll feel better than the sleeve." He waited a beat while Bryce blew his nose, then offered a smile. "You want to leave a message for your mom?"

Bryce seemed unsure.

"It's up to you. I can do it if you want."

Then came the nod.

"Okay," Chris agreed easily. Olivia was already holding out the phone and punching in the numbers. He kept his face passive when it went to voicemail. "Mrs Pasquin, this is Chris Morgan. I'm a teacher at your son's school. There's no emergency, he's fine, just a little cold, so he'll be in room two when you come by to pick him up. Thanks."

"I'm staying with you?"

Chris smiled. Sometimes it was easy to keep kids happy. Quite obviously the eight-year-old had thought Chris would leave him in the office to twiddle his thumbs. "Well yeah. I could use a helper. My blackboards are a mess."

Bryce's eyes brightened. "I help Mom at home all the time," he said, almost bouncing as he and Chris headed out of the office. "It's just us, so she needs me." Then he frowned. "And she's been busy, so I try and help more. She says I'm a good helper."

Single parent. Chris filed that away. Well that explained why Bryce was still there. He checked his pace when he realized Bryce was all but jogging to keep up with him. "I bet you're an awesome helper."

"She's never late."

"Everybody's late sometimes," Chris said easily. Hell, his cousin Eric was notoriously late. "Even when we need them. Where does your mom work?"

"With weddings and Lauren," Bryce responded. "I like Lauren. She's pretty cool. She lets me hang out in her office if Mom has to work late. Sometimes I go back with her."

This was what was so baffling about the kid. Now that they'd had more than a handful of conversations and Chris made a note when he was on rotation to check on him, he was talkative. They'd just always talked about school and friends and the playground games. Never about Bryce himself. The kid had a knack for behaviour, which was terrifying for the child of two behavioural analysts. Or maybe it was a kid thing. Chris still wasn't quite sure. "Maybe she's just stuck in traffic."

After all, the Beltway was a bitch after four.

"You think so?"

Chris unlocked the classroom door, letting Bryce precede him. The boy stopped just inside. He was in Joy Barrow's third grade class, so he'd never been in Chris' room.

"It's weird."

"My classroom?" he asked, ushering the boy inside and over to his desk. He shed his coat and hung it on a hook. "Come on, layers off before you boil."

"It's really empty."

Ah. Yes. His classroom always felt quiet when there were no students in it. The computers all sleeping and silent, no chatter or shuffling It was surreal. He helped the boy out of his winter coat and placed his backpack nearby. Then he cocked his head when Bryce looked up at him. "How are you at cleaning chalkboards." Chris had always loved the old school feel of the chalk beneath his fingers.

"I'm a little short," Bryce admitted.

"Grab your indoor shoes. This is the one time you're allowed to stand on a chair."

* * *

Ashley Pasquin cursed as she listened to the message from what sounded like a very nice teacher at Bryce's school. She hadn't meant to be late, but Lauren Carel had put her solo on the Bevin wedding in August and Ashley had discovered they were the clients from hell. They were entitled, they were rich, and while Ashley totally understood why Lauren wanted them as clients and could understand why her boss was so hellbent on giving them whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, they'd been forty-five minutes late for a two o'clock appointment and had kept her well after four. Then she'd had to battle the Beltway and Washington traffic and now she was beyond late. It was skimming towards six by the time she managed to pull into Bryce's elementary school parking lot and killed the engine of her child-friendly Honda. She was going to owe her boy big for this.

"Hi," she said as she all but sprinted into the office to face a perky twenty-something. "I'm Ashley Pasquin, I got a message from a Mr. Morgan that my son was with him? Could you point me to room two?"

"Sure thing, Mrs Pasquin. Take a right out of the office and a left at the end of the hall. It's the last door on your left before you hit the bathrooms."

Easy enough, and she made it without issues beyond the stress that had her blood pressure in the high one-fifties. She knocked, trying to get a handle on herself and the guilt came back full force as she turned the knob and heard her son's laughter. Then she heard a deep voice that had inexplicable heat pooling in her stomach. When she set her eyes on them, her son was giggling with a handsome chocolate-skinned man with a glorious smile. This man was a teacher?

"Mom!"

"Hey baby," Ashley said, opening her arms. She pressed a kiss to his head. "I'm so sorry."

Bryce bit his lip. "S'okay. Mr. Morgan let me come inside."

"That was… very nice of him," she finally settled on, looking up into dark, curious eyes. Compelling. Dark. Gorgeous.

He offered her a shrug. "He's safer and warmer in here. My parents would have skinned me alive for leaving a kid out like that."

Ashley stood. It had been a stressful day. "I know okay?" she snapped. "And if I wasn't the only one handling the Bevin account and they weren't so _selfish _I would have been finished at three, not four-thirty."

"Who are the Bevins?" Bryce asked curiously.

"The big wedding I'm doing," she replied, brushing her hand affectionately over tousled dirty blonde hair.

"Bryce, go switch out your shoes, okay?"

Ashley looked at the man in confusion as the eight-year-old rushed to do just that.

"Chris Morgan," he introduced. "It seems we got off on the wrong foot here."

"Ashley Pasquin," she answered, taking the hand he offered. "And really, Mr Morgan, this is not a regular occurrence."

"Chris," he insisted and she noticed him slide his hands into his pockets. They were elegant hands. "And it's the first time I've seen him out so late, so, no CPS."

He had a nice smile, Ashley thought.

He darted a glance back to see Bryce struggling into his coat. "He mentioned it's just the two of you?"

Ashley recoiled. "Yes, and we're both happy with that right now."

Chris laughed and dammit if she didn't find that attractive too. All the ladies probably found him attractive. "I'm flattered but a, my game is _much_ smoother than that and b, that's not why I'm asking."

She went pink.

"I just _really_ don't like the idea of him out there by himself. Is there someone you can call to get him if you're late?"

Ashley had no idea where he was going with this. "No. We don't have people here. The only person is Manda, the teenager down the hall that babysits him and she's not a nanny so, no pickup service. But I don't make a habit of being late. Ever." It was unprofessional, for one thing, and for her little boy? Yeah, she wasn't going to just randomly abandon him.

"I know," he reassured her, "or we'd be having this conversation months ago. You're a devoted parent, and he obviously adores you."

He'd gotten all that from a few hours with her kid? Huh.

"I was going to ask if it would be okay for him to come in here if you're going to be late. Like I said, I _really_ don't like him out there by himself. It would really be just in case."

"Why?" she asked in confusion. It seemed like an odd offer to make, especially for a single kid.

"Honestly? I had two parents and four aunts and uncles in the FBI. It's not safe out there for him and at least in here, he's warm and safe. I can get you a copy of my criminal record and references if you'd like."

She laughed and it felt good. Almost as good as the warmth that threaded through her when he flashed her that smile again. "No, it's not that it's just… it's an odd offer from a teacher, isn't it?"

Chris shrugged. "He's a good kid, Mrs Pasquin."

"Ashley."

"Ashley." Chris shrugged. "He's smart and he's cool. I wouldn't mind, really."

"I'm cool?"

Chris reached out without thinking and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, you're pretty cool."

God, how was she supposed to think straight when he looked so good and her son was smiling up at him so brilliantly? She chewed the inside of her cheek, drumming her fingers against her thigh. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"I'm used to it, really," Chris said. "I've got a pretty big family, so kids are everywhere." He offered her a look that was curiously serious and sympathetic. "Raising a kid by yourself can't be easy. My cousin's struggling and she's got the whole family at her disposal."

Ashley swooned, and was glad that there were no external signs. "It wouldn't be a regular thing."

Chris waved her off. "It's nothing, really. I'm here late anyway. Can't stand mornings."

Then Bryce was tugging on her pea coat. "Can we have pizza 'cause you're late?"

Chris roared with laughter at the guileless look on Bryce's face.

"Well talk about it in the car," Ashley said on a sigh, already aware she'd be saying 'yes'. Pizza was a small penance and had all five food groups if she played her cards right.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Morgan!"

"Goodnight, Bryce. Pleasure to meet you Ashley."

God, she was blushing. All he'd said was her name, and she was blushing. "Goodnight."

* * *

_I feel like the ideas running through my head in terms of titles should be dubbed the "how to" universe. Actually, that would be kind of fun since all of these are new romances, not like AJ, Kate or Gabi. I'll see if I can do it. Could be a good game. _

_Now, there is a part of me that wants to beg for reviews. Of course, I also know that I'm dealing with entirely original characters here with only stop-ins by the ones we know and love. So I definitely understand that most people will not be reading this. So I will say if you do, please just even drop two lines to say you're reading. I love this world, I love this family and it never ceases to make my day knowing other people do the same. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 2**

_April 2047_

. . . . .

Unfortunately for Ashley, April didn't seem to support her promise that there wouldn't be too many late nights. As it was, by late April, Bryce had been a frequent fixture in Chris' class after school. But Chris understood. He'd called his sister Gabi to inquire about the Bevins. As Gabi's best friend and mother-in-law danced in the elite circles he'd figured she would know best. The picture he'd gotten hadn't been a pretty one.

Trophy wife had been the word Aunt Emily had used when she'd called with the information. Demanding, rich, spoiled, everything, Chris could hear in his aunt's voice, she hated. Which sucked because it meant that there was no way they were thinking of anything but the perfect fairytale wedding. Chris knew of the type. He knew his cousin AJ's father-in-law, at least by sight. And by the amount of pressure he'd put on AJ and her husband Vaughan.

Which explained why Bryce was in his classroom, again, in the early evening hours of a rainy Tuesday.

"I've never been," Bryce said, referring to the Museum of Natural History. Chris had mentioned that he'd taken his nephews there the previous weekend over Bryce's dinosaur book.

"No?"

Bryce shook his head. "Mom works _really_ hard and I know she gets tired. So I don't ask."

"Do you think she'd want to take you?" Chris asked carefully. He was treading very delicate ground and stepping into places he might not be wanted. But he was a sucker for a pout and that was definitely the expression on the eight-year-old's face.

"She does," Bryce nodded. "But the new wedding is taking up a lot of her time and she's still working on other ones too." He shrugged. "She still does Mom Things though. We still watch TV together at night she reads with me before bed, but it's not the same as it used to be. We used to go on adventures."

Chris waited patiently. Kids, he'd long-ago discovered, told things at their own pace.

"We used to go to the library all the time. And we'd wander up and down the Mall all the time. The Washington Monument's my favourite. It's so tall."

Chris smiled encouragingly. Maybe he'd get to the heart of why the boy looked a little sad all the time.

"But we didn't go anywhere last week. Mom had to work Saturday, which is okay, because people like having their weddings on Saturdays. Manda came over instead. She's cool, I guess."

The babysitter Ashley had mentioned. Teenager, Chris' mind reminded him. "Couldn't Manda take you?" Hell, he wanted to, but he knew it wasn't his place. He was already in trouble when it came to the boy's mother and he'd known it the minute he'd set eyes on Ashley Pasquin. His hero complex was mixing dangerously with lust to create a volatile combination. Though, he hadn't been lying when he'd told Ashley her son was pretty cool. He also knew it only took one teacher to change a kid's life. He didn't mind being that teacher for Bryce, his pretty beautiful mother aside.

No matter what, telling the kid he wanted to take him to the museum would be out of line. Maybe in June, if this kept up…

"What's your mom and dad like?"

Chris considered the question for a moment. "Both of my parents were in the FBI," he offered. "They're pretty cool people."

"My mom's cool too. But I don't know my dad. He's not around. Mom won't tell me anything about him. She says she'll tell me when I'm older, but all parents say that when they don't want to talk about something. And I'm almost nine! That's old enough, isn't it?"

Chris rubbed Bryce's back out of comforting habit. "That's Mom's decision to make, my man," Chris replied. "And if she thinks nine is still too young, you have to respect that."

"But I wanna know," Bryce whined. The pout was back and Chris was pretty sure there were tears pooling in the kid's eyes. "Why didn't he want us?"

Way to sucker punch, Chris thought. He stopped. The uneven, dangerous ground was right beneath his feet and he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could just be honest. He had to be careful. As much as he liked the kid, he didn't want to piss off Ashley either. He didn't want to give her extra drama.

"I don't think your dad didn't want you," Chris said carefully. "Maybe your mom didn't want your dad."

"But why not? Was he mean?"

"Maybe." Chris sighed. "I don't know, buddy. She's your mom and she has a good reason for the decision she made. Sometimes we make decisions that accidentally hurt other people when we're just trying to protect them and do what's best for them." He gently closed the dinosaur book in front of them, forcing Bryce to look at him. "I think your mom thinks you are the most important person in the whole entire world and that's what matters. She's working really hard to make sure you're safe and healthy and happy. That's it."

"You think Mom didn't want my dad because of me?"

Well shit. "No," Chris said immediately. "No, I don't think that. I think it's a difficult choice, a hard choice, and your mom did what she thought was best. And you have to respect that decision, Bryce."

"But who's going to teach me to play catch? Or basketball? Or take me to football games when the Red-" He sighed in exasperation.

"Redskins?" Chris offered. His Aunt Jen was still a _huge_ fan.

"When they're in town?" Bryce shrugged. "Dad Stuff."

"Bryce, who told you that was Dad Stuff?" Chris asked gently. Because he was going to have a talk with the kid. It sounded like the encounter hadn't been a happy one.

"Matty."

"Well, I know for a fact Matty's wrong. That's not all Dad Stuff. It can be Mom Stuff too," Chris said proudly.

"You do?"

"Mmhmm. My sister plays basketball better than anyone I've ever met. She plays with her son Nick all the time."

Bryce's eyes widened. "Your sister?"

Chris nodded. "I have a couple of cousins that played soccer too. Really well. My aunt got all of her money for college by playing soccer. And I have a cousin that played baseball in high school. Even when we play baseball or football with my whole family the girls play just as well as the boys."

"Do you have a big family?"

"_Huge_." And even that was an understatement.

"Can I come next time?"

Chris blinked. That was unexpected. "I don't know."

"'Cause I have to ask Mom right? I _always_ have to ask Mom."

"Ask me what?"

Well _double shit._ Chris hoped Ashley hadn't heard a lot of that conversation. He really didn't want Bryce explaining the whole thing.

"Mom! Mr Morgan says his whole family plays baseball together! Can I go next time? I want to go."

"Uh… I don't know, Kiddo." It was more than obvious the pretty blonde had no idea what to do with that information.

"He says that sometimes even the girls beat the boys!"

Ashley ruffled her son's hair, trying not to go back to how they looked, so serious bent together. "Girls play sports too."

"You never do."

Ashley's face wrinkled in puzzlement. Chris decided he wasn't going to find it adorable. He just wasn't. Because he already found her gorgeous and he already found her endearing and he wasn't going to add adorable to that list. That was dangerous. It was already dangerous that he was so attached to her kid.

"We've been busy, Sweetie."

"_You've_ been busy."

Chris looked at Bryce in mild surprise. He looked angry.

"And apparently today is pick on Mom day," she said with a heavy sigh. She looked weary, tired and Chris hated that he had to add another layer to that. Because he was going to get his damn story out before Bryce did.

"Long day?"

"The longest," she agreed. "Get your stuff, Honey."

Chris stepped closer as Bryce moved to do as he was told, fighting against the urge to inhale the light rose scent she carried. "Um… his mood might be my fault."

"Your fault?"

"Yeah. I told him I took my nephews to the dinosaur exhibit at the Smithsonian this weekend, which became 'Mom's too busy to take me to fun places' which," he ploughed on when she opened her mouth indignantly, "I _am not _judging because I know it's tough."

Her mouth closed.

"He asked about my parents and, well, he asked about his dad."

Ashley's eyes went wide. "He _what_? What the hell did you say?"

"When he asked about his dad? That it was your choice and he couldn't be upset with you for that," he replied. "Look, he asked about my parents and he was talking to me. I've never discouraged that in my life, and Bryce… he's a lonely kid. It's not your fault, he just is, and if I'm someone he can talk to, I don't want to take that away from him."

"It's not your place." Her face was dark.

"I don't want to make it my place, Miss Pasquin." He reverted to her last name in deference to the seriousness of the subject. "God, he asked me if you're not with his dad because of him. I can't let him think that."

"He shouldn't think that." She was torn between anger and heartbreak. He could see that. It was why he hadn't wanted to heap this on her.

"I know. I told him they were your decisions and your decisions alone."

"He said you made them 'cause I'm the most important."

Both adults blinked, having been unaware that Bryce was ready to go. She crouched down. "Did he really?"

Huh, maybe the kid would get him off after all.

Bryce nodded. "Am I more important?"

Ashley cupped his cheeks. "Sweetie, _the most_ important. Period."

"More than the wedding?"

Ashley tried not to beat herself up. How had she missed this? He was her baby. "Much more than the wedding."

"Does this mean we can go to the library this weekend?"

"Yeah," Ashley said after a moment. She had time Sunday afternoon. "We can go to the library."

"Yay!"

Chris reached out before she left, grasping her elbow gently. "I didn't mean to insert myself, and I didn't mean to cross the line," he said. "I'm sorry if it came across that way."

Ashley nodded curtly and Chris could see she was raw and vulnerable. He wouldn't push it. "C'mon Bryce."

Chris sighed as they turned the corner away, both of them with slumped shoulders, aware he'd probably put his foot in it this time. He sighed. Maybe he'd call Mama and see if she had extra food. He wasn't sure if it was the talk of dads or families, but he didn't want to eat alone tonight.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Ashley glanced down at her son as she handed him the last dish for the dishwasher. "What's up?"

Bryce bit his lip, one of Ashley's first clues that there was something important on her son's mind. "Are you mad at Mr Morgan?"

That had definitely not been on the list of questions Ashley had been anticipating.

He bowled on in her silence. "Because he didn't say anything mean and he didn't do anything wrong. Promise." He really hoped Mom wasn't angry at Mr Morgan. Bryce liked him a lot. He was easy to talk to and didn't try to treat him like a little kid. And he knew that if Mom was mad, there was a chance she wasn't going to let him hang out with Mr Morgan ever again. "He was just trying to tell me girls can play sports like boys and that basketball and baseball weren't Dad Things 'cause I don't have one. But that's okay, 'cause I have you, and I love you whole bunches."

'Whole bunches' did it. Bryce hadn't said that since he was six. Ashley's heart stuttered. "Oh, Sweetheart." She leaned down, pulling him in. "I love you whole bunches too."

"Does this mean you won't be mad at Mr Morgan?"

Ashley pulled back and took a moment to think while she put the soap in the dishwasher and set it. Then she held out a hand to her obviously nervous little boy.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as he climbed onto the couch ahead of her.

"No, Sweetie, I'm not," she promised, sliding onto the couch. "But I need you to tell me exactly what you and Mr Morgan were talking about." Because despite the way Chris had explained the conversation, she was a little upset.

"Dinosaurs," Bryce answered immediately, with the sparkle of a little boy in love with the subject. "He went to see them!"

Ashley smiled. "What else?" she asked, unsurprised when Bryce curled into her side. He was growing up and an independent child, but he was still her little boy.

"Um… Baseball. Mr Morgan says his sister plays better than anybody!" His little face crumpled. "Or maybe it was basketball."

She chuckled slightly. "Is that it?"

He curled into her tighter, trying to make himself smaller. "Mommy, why didn't Daddy want us?"

Ashley sighed. So they had talked about it, but that didn't clarify a single thing. "Did you talk about Daddy with Mr Morgan?"

Bryce nodded into her shirt. "I told him I didn't have a dad. His dad works with the FBI!"

She chuckled.

"But I don't know anything about my dad," Bryce went on. "And I…"

"Sweetie," Ashley said gently when he didn't continue. "Did you ask Mr Morgan about your dad?"

"Matty was being mean at recess, saying I was a girl 'cause I didn't throw good. And then he was mean 'cause he asked me where my dad was and I told him I didn't have one. And you told me I have to wait to hear about my dad 'til I'm older." He shifted until he was on his knees beside her. "But I'll be nine next month!"

Ashley sighed. He'd never understand the complicated relationship that she'd had with his father. Justin had been seduced by money long before he'd seduced her. "Your dad wasn't ready to put you first," she said carefully. "And I didn't want to raise you around that." She ran a hand over his head. "When you were born, I swore to you that _nothing_ would be more important."

"But you're not 'posed to swear," Bryce informed her quite seriously.

"In this case, it means to promise, Honey," she informed him. Her son had a fascination with words, with definitions, with what things meant. "I didn't want anyone in your life that wasn't ready to do the same thing. Because every child deserves to be the most important thing in his parents' life. Nothing less." It was the best explanation she could give him.

He wrapped his arms around her tight. She was sad, and he'd never liked making her sad. They had to stick together. They were a team. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

She kissed the top of his head. "Is that pretty much what Mr Morgan told you?"

He nodded. "He said that you just want me to be safe and healthy and happy," he said in a small voice. "And maybe you had to send my dad away to do that." He looked up at her. "Because you love me whole bunches."

Well then. So it had been hunger and stress that had made her snappy. Well, and she didn't know how she felt about Chris knowing about her personal life especially when it came from her son. "I do love you whole bunches. You're my Guy."

Bryce nodded. "I like Mr. Morgan, Mom."

"Yeah?"

"He's my favourite. And he's not even my teacher." He looked up at her. "You're not angry, right?"

"No," she agreed after a minute. How could she stay mad at her son's favourite teacher? "I just wish you'd talked to me first."

"But you're always so tired! I don't want you to worry more."

Ashley kissed Bryce's head. "I can't put you first if I don't know something's wrong, right? And you're Most Important."

He giggled when she tickled him slightly. "Can we go see the dinosaurs?"

"You know what?" she said, as she thought for a moment. "Let's make a list of things you want to do and we'll make sure we cross one off every week." She would do it. She would make sure her boy was happy and well-adjusted. Wedding be dammed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She watched him bounce back off the couch and race into the craft drawer. He settled himself at the coffee table, pencil poised. "Mom, how do you spell dinosaur?"

* * *

_So here's 2. I think I'm going to start chipping away at AJ's too. I've had some responses about continuing with that, which I'd planned to do. I'm just finding it a lot easier to juggle them all if I do them separately. So AJ's going to get her own story and Calleigh definitely is. Calleigh's is planned and has always been planned. She just needed to give birth first. _

_And 11 reviews on the first chapter? Are you kidding me? I expected... maybe 2 if only because this is Chris, whom you've seen like nothing of, and the second generation. A lot of people got attached to AJ, but the response to Chris really surprised me. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and him. It's really great to see your reactions and what you guys think he's going to be and how he's going to act. Doing these has turned into a self-fulfillment thing because this universe is so close to my heart and it's awesome to get to play with the kids of our CM guys and I need to do it simply because they lodge themselves in my brain and REFUSE to leave. Literally. There's a whole bunch of scenes for Seth's story when I get to it because he did that this summer. _

_So thank you for loving these characters as much as I do._


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 3**

_End of May 2047_

. . . . .

By the end of May, Chris was spending two or three evenings a week in the company of a surprisingly compelling now-nine-year-old. He'd made it his goal to keep the kid happy, especially after the sweet note of apology he'd delivered on behalf of his mother the morning after what Chris was calling the Dad Discussion.

The first time Ashley was _really_ late, was late May and the same day he's promised his nieces, Tessa, Leah and Charlotte not only mac and cheese, but peanut butter Playdough. His family was set on tradition and though Kate Kearns – his Aunt Emily and Uncle Aaron's youngest daughter – had been the first one to introduce the edible sculpting medium, Chris, his nieces and nephews always argued, made the coolest things.

He was getting seriously concerned until Olivia called him down to the office for a phone call.

"Chris Morgan."

"It's Ashley."

Chris glanced over at the little boy chattering animatedly with the secretary. "You're late."

"I know, and I'm… I'm beyond sorry," she sounded exhausted, and though it was something he was almost used to – and worried him more than he was willing to admit – it clenched his stomach. Beyond that, she sounded frazzled and downright angry. "It's the stupid wedding. The Bevin wedding is worth almost a quarter of a million dollars right now and I _need_ to nail it because if I do, Lauren's thinking of promoting me which means more money, and the trip to New York for Bryce's birthday, _and_ a more flexible schedule because I'll actually get to pick which weddings to take, but they're driving me _crazy_ Chris. They invited me for dinner!"

"And that's the first sign of insanity," he agreed solemnly. A sob of a laugh sounded over the phone and he smiled. "Did you try saying 'no'?"

"Have you met the Bevins? You do not say no to Syndey Bevin," she replied. "Ever."

Matriarch, his brain provided. Maybe he'd get Gabi to find him a family tree. Maybe he'd hit Google later. This was just getting ridiculous.

"And they know I have a son! But they conveniently forget or they think I have a nanny – hell, who knows. But Lauren's motto is that we're _always_ on call, for every whim, and if they want to take me out to dinner, I have to say yes." She blew out a breath that sounded suspiciously like 'shit'. "I'm sorry. I didn't call to dump all of this on you."

"Did it help?" Chris interrupted. Was it bad that he wanted it to help? That if she was calling to rant and it helped that it meant he meant something to her? God, his thoughts were a mess.

Ashley sighed. "A little. Am I crazy?"

"Of course not," he said with a snort. "You sound stressed and angry that you're missing dinner with your son. In your position, I'd be the same."

"You'd be able to charm your way out of it," she murmured and Chris couldn't stop the way his heart sped at the low tone. "Okay. Now I feel better."

"Then no apology necessary." He liked that she'd just word vomited at him. He felt even better at the fact that it had helped, that he'd made her feel better.

"Thanks. Really. Okay." She sucked in an audible breath. "I called his regular babysitter and she's good to look after him, I just have a _huge_ favour that I know I should not be asking because _God_ you're not even his teacher but-"

"I can look after him." Oh. Those words had really just come out of his mouth. They weren't untrue, but he hadn't meant to offer. The office was silent as a tomb.

"What?"

Chris forced himself to speak. "I'm having my nieces over for mac and cheese and if Bryce doesn't mind being overrun by a bunch of girls, he's welcome to join us."

"Chris, I couldn't intrude-"

"You're not, I'm offering." And he couldn't believe he was, but the idea was stuck. He cared about Bryce.

"It's insane."

"That's why it works. I'm making the mac and cheese anyway, he's just one more kid. Really, Ash, it's no big deal." Ash? Since when did he use such a familiar nickname? "Look, just call me when your dinner's finished and I'll have him ready to go. Fed and happy too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, and you're in a hurry, so arguing is just wasting time."

She chuckled and he found himself once again relieved to hear it. "You're used to getting what you want, aren't you."

"It doesn't usually take so much convincing. You're a tough woman, Ashley Pasquin." Now he was flirting? God, he needed to get off the phone. "I'll put Bryce on."

And find some way to dunk his head in reality.

* * *

Even with the advanced warning, Gabi hadn't really expected Chris to have an extra visitor in his apartment. Charlotte, Leah and Tessa together were a rowdy insanity themselves, let alone adding another one to the mix. But, there was a little head peaking around the corner when she let herself into her brother's apartment.

They'd worked out a system. If Gabi was coming by with any children, she had full right to simply use the key. Gabi wasn't the type to do much unannounced so she was unlikely to walk into anything. Coupled with the fact that she found it supremely difficult to believe Chris would be entertaining a woman with another child about, Gabi had no qualms about turning the key and disengaging the deadbolt. Still, the boy on the couch seemed to come to attention quickly.

"Who're you?" Charlotte asked immediately, pushing past her mother. Tessa and Leah flanked her subconsciously and Gabi barely managed to catch herself on the doorframe.

"Charlotte, that's rude," Gabi scolded, regaining her balance and setting her hands on her daughter's shoulders in warning. "You must be Bryce."

She got a nod. Good.

"I'm Gabi. Chris' sister."

"Oh. Um. I think Mr Morgan said something about changing?"

Gabi smiled, wide and bright as she could. It wouldn't do for either of them to be so wary of each other. Not the way Chris had talked about the kid on the phone.

Actually, it was the way Chris had talked about Bryce that had Gabi a little on edge. Her brother wasn't in the business of adopting strays, for lack of a better phrase. There was something else going on, Gabi knew it. She'd crossed her fingers for five minutes to interrogate her brother, but it didn't seem like that would be the case. Too bad.

Except…

She corralled Charlotte - a skill borne of way too much practice and _why_ did her youngest have to be the loud one? – and offered Bryce a smile. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom's working."

He sounded so petulant that Gabi's heart went out to him. How much of her own childhood had been spent with her grandmother because her parents had to work? Wasn't quite the same, but Gabi could at least relate to the feeling.

"My mommy works too!" Charlotte said with a smile.

Gabi chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

"Does she work late all the time?"

Gabi doubted Bryce's mother did that, but the kid was only nine. And what about his dad?

"No. Daddy works more than Mommy."

Huh. She'd have to have a talk with her husband on that one. Charlotte was observant like that, even if Gabi didn't usually notice.

"I don't have a dad."

Oh dear God.

She was going to _murder_ Chris.

"All of this noise can only mean one thing."

Gabi shot her brother a glare as he stepped into the hallway. The girls had no qualms fighting over his attention, but Chris wasn't stupid. He caught his sister's look. Still, he had no idea what it could be about.

"-And pizza and dinosaurs and dolphins and-"

"Whoa," he said, smiling down at Charlotte. Leah had his other arm, but Tessa, his adorable quiet little niece, had gravitated towards Bryce. She stood in front of him, eyes fixed on him, watching him like she had a habit of doing to people she'd never seen before. It was scary, Chris knew. For seven years old Tessa had a superhuman ability to understand people. Chris had always figured it came with the territory of being Charlotte's best friend and the sister to two rambunctious boys. Charlotte was loud. Tessa was not. Since Charlotte did so much talking, Tessa did a lot of watching.

_Good_, he thought to himself. Maybe Tessa could bring Bryce out of his funk. Maybe Tessa could be something Bryce needed.

"We can't get started until you say goodbye," he said decisively. Gabi'd been glaring at him since he'd come out of his room and it made him uncomfortable. He knew how to charm his mother, convince and persuade his father, but Gabi? Gabi knew all of his tricks. And she looked almost murderous.

There were hugs and yells and kisses and more hugs – Tessa only waved from where she'd taken a seat at Bryce's feet – and then the little traitors abandoned him.

"He doesn't have a _father_. You didn't think to mention that?"

"It's not a big deal, Gabs," Chris argued. "Lots of kids don't have two parents these days."

"Charlotte asked him," Gabi hissed back. "She asked him where his dad was."

Chris huffed. "Oops. He'll bounce back. He always does."

Gabi pulled back in surprise. "You've talked about it?"

"It was an accident." That was the information he was willing to offer right now. He didn't want to get into it.

"So there is an ulterior motive."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Having the kid over has benefits, yes, but no, not an ulterior motive."

"His mom's hot."

Yeah, that one made him blanch. "Gabi, shut it."

But his sister just raised an eyebrow. She knew him.

"Yes, she's beautiful, but that's…" Chris sighed. "She's having a rough time of it right now, okay? You know I didn't know her before I took Bryce into the classroom. And the kid needs some fun, he needs a break."

Bryce, Chris had long ago realized, carried way too much responsibility. It came with the territory, he assumed, because instead of household chores and duties being split between two parents, it was a parent and her child.

"You're walking dangerous ground."

"I'm not," Chris argued. "He's not my student, okay? And… she's not looking for anything and I can't hurt that kid. So… no underhandedness here. Not deliberate."

He wasn't stupid enough not to see the subconscious effort he'd put into entrenching himself in Ashley's life. But it had grown after that, grown to the point where he was in this for Bryce as much as for the kid's mother.

Gabi sighed. "I'll be back around eight. Maybe nine. Call me if they crash?"

"Always," Chris promised. Then he leaned in, pressing a brotherly kiss to her cheek. "You worry too much Gabs."

Still, he sighed once he'd ushered her out the door, pressing his back against the wood. When he looked up, Tessa was watching him with eyes that were way too aware. He offered her a smile as she used Bryce's knee to push herself up. He hoisted her into his arms then looked back at the three children looking at him expectantly.

"Who wants mac'n'cheese?"

* * *

"Why don't you have a Daddy?"

Bryce looked up in twofold surprise. It was long after dinner now, and they were sitting around Chris' – that's what Mr. Morgan insisted Bryce call him now that he was having dinner with all of them - rather cramped dining room table. He was at the end and Tessa, who had been glued to his side all night – and it surprised him that he wasn't irritated by it – was sitting close by. She didn't make much, just rolled the dough around in her hands and on the table. She'd make a rope then roll it into a ball, then flatten it back to a rope.

"I don't know," he told her. There was something about the little girl that made him want to be honest. Mommy always told him not to lie. Plus, Tessa wasn't annoying, like Charlotte. She was just kind of there, like a presence at his back. He kind of liked it, actually.

Tessa seemed to pause on that for a moment. "Ally doesn't have a Daddy."

"Who's Ally?"

"My cousin," Tessa responded. "She's _old_."

"Older'n me?"

Tessa cocked her head. He'd learned that it was her way of asking a question. She'd been doing it to Chris all night, and he'd seemed to know exactly which question she was asking. It fascinated Bryce more than a little bit.

"I'm nine."

Tessa nodded. "She goes to the big kid school soon."

"Middle school?"

Tessa nodded. "She doesn't have a Daddy."

Right. That's what they were talking about. "But she's not a boy."

Tessa's face crumpled in confusion. "She's a girl."

"Exactly. She doesn't need a Daddy."

Tessa was cocking her head to the side again. Bryce didn't find it annoying when Tessa asked questions. It was kind of like how she wasn't annoying when she sat beside him. They were just questions. She was just curious. She wasn't going to tell him he was a girl because he didn't have a Daddy.

"Girls need Mommies, 'cause Mommies are girls and they teach them girl things. Boys need Daddies to teach them boy things."

Tessa took that in, swinging her head back and forth as she rolled out her playdough ball for the umpteenth time and making her ponytail bob. Then she looked at him. "Daddy taughted me to tie a bow."

"Taught," Bryce corrected absently. "And you gotta tie your shoes in a bow."

Tessa shook her head. "A girl bow. On my dress." She tilted her head again. "Bows are for girls?"

"'Cept when they're on shoes," Bryce agreed. "So boys have to know bows."

Tessa went quiet again. It wasn't a scary quiet, a mad quiet, just… quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be with Charlotte and Leah clamouring for Chris' attention at the other end of the table. Bryce sighed. They were _very_ loud.

"Daddy plays dolls."

Bryce, taking a page from Tessa's own book, copied her head tilt.

Tessa nodded her head. "Dolls and fairies. And tea." Her eyes glowed as she looked at him. "Daddy is the best at tea." Then her face dropped to a stone seriousness that kind of spooked him. "Not bad, not having a Daddy. Just… diff'nt."

"Diff-_er _-ent," Bryce corrected again, gently.

"Diff-_er_-ent," she repeated with a smile, one of secret knowledge, like she liked that he corrected her mispronunciations. Like she knew she was doing it too. She looked at him carefully. "Maybe Unca C'is can be your Daddy."

Bryce's brow wrinkled. "But Daddies have to marry Mommies. Chris and my mommy aren't gonna get married." And Bryce knew _a lot_ about marrying.

"No? You have a pretty Mommy?"

"The prettiest," he responded proudly.

She giggled, then surprised him by wriggling down from the table and trotting into the living room. When she came back, she had a picture frame in her little hands. He took it from her while she scrambled back up to the chair.

"What'cha got there, Tess?" Chris' voice came from the end of the table.

Wordlessly, Tessa took the picture back and showed her uncle. Then she turned it back to Bryce. He could see the little fingerprints on the frame, but Chris didn't seem to mind. He liked that about Chris. It was okay to be messy. Sometimes Mrs. Doyle down the hall gave him a funny look when he was messy.

Tessa placed the picture on the table, then got up on her knees. Charlotte and Leah had started arguing again – loudly, 'cause Bryce was learning they only had one volume – so it was back to just him and Tessa. He liked that. It wasn't as crazy.

"Mommy," she said, pointing to a dark-haired woman.

He had to squint because there were _a lot _of people in the picture. "Is that your family?"

Tessa nodded. "_All_ the fam'ly."

That made Bryce giggle. "There are lots."

She smiled proudly. "Mommy's pretty."

"She is," Bryce agreed, because his mom had taught him to be nice. He still didn't think she was prettier than his mommy though. He tilted his head to the side. "She looks like you."

Tessa's cheeks went a little red. "Pretty."

Bryce blinked. Oh. Pretty. Like her Mommy. Bryce knew the answer to this one. "Pretty Tessie."

She frowned. "Ah," she said. "Tess-ah."

He giggled. "Tess-ie."

She huffed and glared, but didn't argue. Instead, she shoved the picture away and went back to rolling the playdough. He waited a minute, added little eyes to his T-rex, then nudged her arm. When she looked up, her eyes still fiery, he grinned. He was only teasing after all. And he liked teasing her, he decided.

It took her a minute, but her glare softened.

And she nudged him back.

* * *

_So... step forward? Maybe? It's really odd to be writing this without the constant interference of the team or a case. It's stretching writing muscles I don't think I was truly aware that I had. _

_To those of you who reviewed the last chapter, an honest and sincere thank you again. Unfortunately, my brain's a bunch of mush right now from wading through research and has been, I'm sure you guys know, for a couple of months. So I apologize if I failed to get back to anyone, or all of you. It was one of those things that fell way down the list when I realized that a month and a half is not actually that long. _

_And, upon checking my trusty character table: Charlotte Hotchner is the second child of Jack and Gabi, Leah Kerns is Kate and Landon's daughter and Tessa Cliff belongs to AJ and Vaughan. Let me know if I need to post a family tree in the next chapter. It could be an adventure._


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 4**

_June 2047_

_. . . . ._

Ashley couldn't remember the last time her day had gone so utterly and terribly wrong. Lauren had called Ashley in early to discuss a very angry call from Sydney Bevin.

"_Mrs Bevin is…" Lauren sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Look, Ash, she threatened to fire the company."_

_Ashley bit down _hard_ on her own opinion. _

"_She finds you argumentative, passive-aggressive and says you are constantly undermining her authority." But even as she listed those things off, Lauren's face was sympathetic. "So?"_

"_She's taken over the whole damn wedding," Ashley said after a moment. _

_Lauren regarded her calmly. "The Bevins are footing the bill."_

"_At the expense of her daughter's happiness?" Ashley sighed. "Mrs. Bevin has vetoed everything the bride wants. 50 guests for a quiet couple? Hell no. A 300-person publicity fest is the only thing that'll do for a Bevin affair. They have invitations for specific tabloid reporters and photographers. Or, how about a gorgeous garden in the middle of nowhere? Of course not. Not good enough. They have to gave the biggest, most pretentious church and reception hall in the tristate area."_

"_I get it," Lauren said gently with a raised hand. _

_Ashley sighed. "This isn't Natalia's wedding. This is her mother's. But every time I step up to fight for what Natalia wants, Natalia turtles."_

"_Turtles?" _

"_Sorry, that's… My son," Ashley blushed. "Lauren, the point is, I'm trying to plan a wedding that's being shanghaied by an overbearing mother."_

Lauren had been sympathetic, but her point had been simple: suck it up.

And Ashley had tried. She'd been able to push the thoughts from her head for most of the day. She had a handful of late fall weddings that kept her mind off the chaos. By the time she was set to meet the Bevin's, she'd been riding a high. But as 4 turned into 6 and it didn't seem like the dress fitting was going anywhere, Ashley had excused herself to call Chris.

"_Hey Ash," Chris answered jovially. They'd exchanged cell numbers a handful of weeks before so Ashley didn't have to go through the main office anymore. _

"_Hey," she replied, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach at his voice. She'd vented more than once to Chris and could feel her shoulders relaxing. "I'm currently stuck at the dress fitting from hell."_

"_Aren't they all?"_

"_Cute." She ran a hand through her hair. _

_He chuckled. "Guy's night it is."_

_Ashley felt a pang in her chest. There wasn't a shred of annoyance or resentment in his voice. "I'm sorry."_

"_Hey, no big." There was a shuffling, then her son's muffled voice. So she wasn't surprised when Chris said, "Bryce wants to talk to you."_

_Then came her little boy's voice. "Hey Mom!"_

"_Hi, Sweetie." Oh God. Now there were tears in her eyes. "You're going to hang out with Chris again tonight, okay?"_

"_Can I open my report card?"_

_Ashley blinked. She hadn't thought about it. She and Bryce had always made a big deal out of his report card, but she couldn't ask her son to wait when she wasn't sure when she was going to have a chance to do it with him. "Uh yeah. Yeah of course you can."_

"_Yes! Chris!"_

"_Miss Pasquin!"_

_Ashley swore under her breath, turning to see a frazzled bridal shop attendant, a bride on the verge of tears and the thunderous face of the mother from hell. _

"_Ash?"_

"_I have to go," she said hurriedly. "If Bryce ends up with anything less than 6 B's taking him to dinner and I'll pay you back."_

"_Miss Pasquin!"_

_Ashley growled into the phone. "I'll let you know as soon as I can." With a heavy sigh and no goodbye, she hung up and headed back into hell. _

After the fitting had been dinner that Natalia Bevin had insisted Ashley attend, where she'd been subjected to hours of tedious family politics and the flashing of wealth on scales she personally abhorred.

She was cranky, she was depressed and she was exhausted. So much so that even the smile Chris flashed her as he opened the door made her cranky.

"I want my son."

For his part, Chris had grown up around enough women to be blind to the look on Ashley's face. "He's asleep. Do you want to come in while I get him?"

Ashley nodded once, moving to the couch when Chris disappeared off to the back of his apartment and the bedroom. She pulled off her pumps with a heavy sigh, biting her lip against the groan that wanted to be released. There was a callus bubble on her pinky toe and the balls of her feet ached terribly with two blisters threatening to bleed. With a hiss, she dug her thumb into her aching arch.

"He refused to wake – What the hell?"

She leveled Chris with a glare.

His hands went up immediately. "He wants you to get him." He eyed her feet, "but it really doesn't look like you can go anywhere." Then he took his life into his hands. "Bad day?"

The tears came fast, hard and hot. She hadn't even realized she was on the verge of tears. It was the whole gamut too, tears, shakes and that overwhelming feeling of spiraling helplessly out of control. She felt the couch cushion dip beside her.

"Ash," Chris whispered.

Ashley let him curl her body into his, let him adjust her across his lap as the tears swamped her. Chris, blessed, darling Chris, sat there with her while she sobbed into his shirt. Her fist clenched and released in the shirt at his opposite shoulder.

"Shh," he whispered against her temple. "Ash."

She cried herself out, all of the stress, the pressure, the frustration… all of it.

"Okay," he said softly when her sobs quieted completely. "Here's what we're going to do."

Ashley sniffled, rather inelegantly.

He didn't push her back, didn't shift his hold, just sat there with her. "I'm going to find you some clothes. Then, while you change, I'm going to get you something to soak your feet. We're going to watch something light-hearted and fun. When you fall asleep, I'm going to carry you back to my bed." He held a strong palm to the back of her head when she made an indignant noise. "I'm going to carry you to my room and you're going to sleep in my bed, with your son, and I'm going to take the couch."

"Can't take your bed."

"Sweetheart, you're not getting a choice." Only then did he slide her off his lap.

She told herself it was only her sore feet that kept her on the couch for the five minutes it took him to grab boxers and a t-shirt from his dresser. He dropped them unceremoniously on her lap and jerked his head towards the bathroom.

"Change," he said gently, though his face brooked no argument. "Don't make me do it."

Ashley hissed as she stood, padding on blistered feet to his hallway bathroom. She stripped down to her underwear and considered herself in the mirror.

She looked like hell.

Still, she had some dignity left and opted against taking off her bra as she slid the t-shirt over her head. She pulled on the boxers, tucking the back of the shirt into the elastic waistband to keep the shorts up.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Ash? Need me to carry you?"

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I saw the blisters. I shouldn't even have let you walk into the bathroom."

She ripped open the door. "You are not carrying me ten feet."

Chris held his hands up with a grin and stepped to the side. Ashley winced as she put pressure on the balls of her feet, but Chris didn't reach for her. Instead, he followed her slow progress back to the living room. A roasting pan rested on the floor just in front of the couch.

"Soak 'em," he ordered gently.

"You order around all the girls like this?"

Chris settled on the arm of the couch, vaguely watching the sitcom he'd left on the television. "Just the stubborn ones."

Her entirely sharp and witty reply was throttled into a moan as he dug his thumb into the tendon in her neck.

"Now watch the TV."

* * *

When Ashley woke in the morning, it was to vigorous shaking.

"Mom. Mommy. We're going to be so late."

"Bryce?"

"Mommy."

She peeled her eyelids open. "Okay, okay. Get dressed."

Bryce giggled. Her happy little morning boy. "We're not at home."

"What?" Ashley shot upright in bed. She blinked in the gentle sunlight slipping through the blinds and looked around a bedroom that was most definitely not hers.

"I think we're still at Chris' house."

Ashley pulled her knees up and settled her head on her knees.

Right.

The evening from hell.

That turned into gentle, caring, sweet Chris…

Huh.

"Mommy. We're going to be late."

Ashley groaned then raised her head to smile at her son. She reached out for the pack of his skull and pulled him in to press a smacking kiss to his cheek. "Find your clothes, Bryce. The faster we get going the better likelihood we get a healthy breakfast in you."

Bryce grinned. "But I want McDonald's."

"Healthy," Ashley repeated, poking Bryce until he giggled.

A knock interrupted them.

"If you sleepyheads are finally awake there's eggs, bacon and toast ready in the kitchen."

Ashley froze, but Bryce scampered immediately off the bed, yelling something about ketchup. But she didn't move. She couldn't move. Chris had made them breakfast. She'd slept in his bed, in his clothes. And now there was breakfast.

"I was wondering if panic would set in."

She looked up, eyes wide, to find him leaning casually in the doorway. He seemed entirely unfazed when presented with her and her son, still in his apartment. "Um. Hi."

"Good morning," he replied. There was a smile playing across his mouth and she had a brief flash of waking up to this every day. Without the awkwardness. She shook that thought out of her head. She'd had a bad night and he'd been there for her, that was all.

"It won't kill you to eat some toast," he said, pushing off the frame so he was standing. "It'll save you the headache."

"Thanks," she said softly. She pushed herself from the bed, in his shorts and baggy t-shirt. When she looked up, he seemed anxious, antsy. That was not Chris. "What's wrong?"

"Not wrong," he offered. He met her eyes. "I can take Bryce with me. If you want."

"But he's got nothing to wear."

Chris shrugged. "I'm sure we can throw together something. It'll save you a trip, Ash, and I have nephews that sleep over from time to time. Plus, I accidentally threw his clothes in the wash when he was here three weeks ago."

Ashley watched him. Bryce was her whole world and she hated feeling like she was letting him down. She hated feeling like she couldn't do something for her son. "Chris-"

"It was just an offer," he back-pedaled immediately. But there was something off, Ashley could feel it. She couldn't help but think she was about to give the wrong answer, despite the fact that he didn't know what her answer would be. When he turned and headed off down the hall, she scrambled behind him, catching his wrist.

"It's not that I don't trust you with him," she said, unsure of why she was explaining herself but feeling the need to regardless. "It's not that you can't do it or that you're not responsible. And he trusts you."

Chris didn't say anything, but did face her, meeting her eyes. Yeah, there was something in there she didn't like.

"He's my son."

"I'm not trying to take him away," Chris said in a low growl. "I'm not trying to pull your son away from you or spend more time with him. He's my friend and so are you and if taking him to school with me gives you a bit of a break then why shouldn't I offer?"

Oh. This argument. The same one they'd had last night before he'd taken control. She'd ended up sleeping beside her son in his wonderfully comfy bed.

"Look, Ash, whether you like it or not I care about him. I care about you. Last night, you were a mess. You're stressed with this wedding, you're trying to be Superwoman, but you can't. So I'm just trying to lighten the load so you don't run yourself ragged before he hits his teens. That's all. There's no ulterior motive, there's nothing sinister at work here. He's a great kid, and you're a strong woman, and yeah, you could do it. The thing is, you don't have to and it's driving me nuts that you have a hard time taking help when it's offered."

Ashley recoiled, despite the fact that she knew he was right. "That's not fair."

"It's totally fair. And I get it, okay? You've been doing this on your own for a long time. You can't rely on anyone else because what happens if they're not there one day? You don't have a family like I do, like my cousin does, to support you and help out. Thing is, I'm not doing this to get into your bed or to weasel my way into your life. That's another story entirely. This is about you and Bryce and the fact that it drives me nuts that you won't let me help out when you obviously need it. And sometimes even when it's just convenient."

"You don't have to help us."

"But I want to. And I like to. Because you don't expect it. You're not a burden, Ash, and I love spending time with him. I like spending time with you. To me, it's that simple. Now can I take your son to school with me?"

She blinked. She felt like a stubborn child that had just been sent to her room. "Yeah."

"Good. Now come have some eggs."

* * *

_I woke up this morning, and the second half of the second scene was just there. True story. The rest of it's been written for months but I couldn't figure out how to finish it. _

_It is unbetaed so I hope it flows okay. I'm pretty sure I'm not repetitive, but that could be me being nuts. _

_Big thanks on all the patience and a special thank you to the two reviewers in the last week because you guys kicked my rear in gear. _

_I'm hoping to get the next couple of chapters at least rough draft-ed while I'm at the cottage for the next two weeks (I end up writing craploads of this series while I'm up there) so hopefully I'll have a couple of backlogged chapters and you guys won't have to wait months again. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 5**

_Very Late June 2047_

. . . . .

Over the course of the next month, Ashley waffled between trying to keep Chris at arms length and letting him lend a hand. With the school year coming to an end she knew she'd have Bryce full time, and the traitorous voice in her head kept telling her Chris would fade from their lives. That was the way it went. That was the way it always went.

And yes, she recognized how terribly pessimistic that was, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't get it out of her head.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey," she said quietly, stepping through the door he held open for her. It was Bryce's last day of school and she'd been wrapped up with a caterer and a florist. She was exhausted and she knew that made her vulnerable. She wove her fingers together, standing awkwardly in the hallway, determined to stand her ground today, to send the signal that he was Bryce's friend, but not hers. "Is he asleep?"

"Fading," Chris answered, unfazed. He usually was, he noticed. She hadn't found much that had been able to surprise him. He paused in the hallway, looking back at her. "Are you in a hurry?"

She fidgeted. She'd stayed a couple of times when she was this exhausted, just sat with him in front of the television and let herself unwind. There was a part of her that was bothered by the fact that he could tell when she was hanging on to sanity and wakefulness by a thread. "No."

"Then take your coat off. Stay awhile."

"I don't think so."

Chris just arched an eyebrow and waited. She hated that. He seemed to know when she was nervous. He played on it sometimes, aware that the thing Ashley hated the most when she was anxious was silence.

"It's been nice," she said quietly, recognizing her chance to try and set some things straight. Bryce would come into the office with her now, full time when she couldn't find a sitter. He wouldn't be hanging out in Chris' classroom or apartment until Ashley could come pick him up. "But Bryce is done for the year-"

"So?"

She started. "So now he won't be at school. You won't have to bring him home anymore."

Chris let out a bark of laughter, as if it was the most absurd sentence she'd ever uttered. "Just because school's done doesn't mean I don't want him around. And it definitely doesn't mean that I don't want you around." He bopped her on the nose and Ashley blinked.

Because she had to admit, it threw her. Yes, she'd come to enjoy the time she was spending with Chris, that wasn't a question. It was usually late, after she'd finished and had come by to pick up Bryce. If she were early enough, he'd have left over dinner. If she was late, he whipped up some eggs and they watched TV while she let herself unwind. He made her laugh and forced her to remember that there were things outside of her work.

But now it would be going out of his way. Now it would be something more constant, something she could no longer chalk up to convenience. She would be the one dropping Bryce off, or Chris would be picking him up. It would be different than just having him stay at school. Everything would be different. It would send a different message. A dangerous message. To her, to Chris, to Bryce… And Ashley really wasn't sure that was a message she wanted to send.

"In fact, Tess was asking if Bryce was coming to the Fourth of July, so I figured I'd extend the invitation."

"Fourth of July?"

"Yeah," he replied, as if this was an everyday occurrence. He moved into the living room to gather Bryce's things. "We do a huge family thing for the holiday. I haven't mentioned it to Bryce in case you said no. Want to come?"

"To your family's celebration."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Got a problem with family?"

"No."

"Problem with my family?"

"I've never met your family."

"There's always a first time for everything."

"You said your family was massive."

"It is," he said with a laugh. "If you include the not-by-blood extended."

"And they'll be there?"

"They'll be there." He was grinning. "Scared?"

"Intimidated."

"They don't bite."

"Do you?" What was she doing? Surely she wasn't flirting with him. Surely that hadn't come out of her mouth.

"Only if you want me to," he replied with a wink. But there was a seriousness in his eyes that told her there were underlying layers to his comment. It was kind of scary, the way he could see through her sometimes. "My ma's been asking about you. Figured it would be easier if I just threw you into the deep end. Best way to meet them all, really."

"How big?"

"Fifteen. Twenty. We don't really keep count, especially now that my cousins are pumping out kids."

"That's crude."

"But true."

Ashley paused. She'd come here with every intention of pulling away, of telling him no, of reassuring him that he wasn't abandoning Bryce by telling her he couldn't see them anymore. Or that it didn't make sense. And instead, here he was, inviting her and her son to a family celebration of Independence Day.

"Come on, Ash. One day off. It's fun."

"Okay."

Wait. What?

Had she really just…?

She opened her mouth to take it back, to make some sort of apology, but the grin he rewarded her with stopped her vocal cords. And about eighty percent of her thought processes. What the hell was wrong with her?

"That's great," he said and there was genuine warmth to his voice. "Really great. Bryce'll be excited." He strode over to her in a few steps, dropping Bryce's backpack at her feet and kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Ash. Want me to carry him to your car?"

"Um. Yeah. Sure." Her head was spinning. First there was the smile and now her cheek was tingling from the gentle, chaste press of his mouth.

It wasn't the first time it had happened in the last month. In fact, he'd started taking more liberties in general. He'd put a hand on her arm, tug her against his side, put a hand on her back while he reached around her in the kitchen. Familiar touches, touches that said things about who they were to each other, despite the fact that they weren't anything. Yet, he never, ever pushed. They were just touches. He barely even actively flirted with her.

She was honestly and terribly confused. She was also very off-balance. None of this made sense to her, none of it fit in her happy little boxes in her head. Every time she thought she understood what was going on, Chris would upend it, leaving her spinning. Sometimes with him she didn't know up from down. And sometimes it was her, like she was making a bigger deal out of the situation than he was. Like she was reading too far into things.

"You okay?"

She shook her head, forcing herself from her thoughts. Bryce. Home. Bed. "Fine," she promised. "Want me to lock up?"

"Nah. I know my neighbours. Just make sure it's pulled shut."

She did, as she always did, and off they went, down the hall. Ashley found herself toying with her keys. Because he looked a picture, didn't he? Carrying her son against his shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down Bryce's back like this was a normal occurrence. Which, even Ashley had to admit, it had almost become in the last four weeks.

She unlocked the door as they stepped off the elevator and watched him slide Bryce into the back seat. Bryce usually preferred the front, but he was still short for the airbag. When he was sleeping, Ashley preferred him in the back.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Chris straightened with that million-dollar smile. "Never a problem." Then he was pressing another kiss to her cheek and stepping away. "Drive safe."

In reality, Ashley had thoughts of him floating through her head the entire drive home. Sweet. Nice. Generous. Gorgeous. It was easy to like him. It would be easy to flirt with him. It would be easy to keep leaning on him, to expect him to be there.

Right up until he wasn't.

Ashley knew she was afraid. She knew she was holding herself back and she knew she was deliberately avoiding considering him anything more than a friend. She had, once or twice, when she'd woken from a dream with phantom arms wrapped around her and traces of his smell in her nose. But they were just passing fantasies, she'd convinced herself. Chris wouldn't want her and all her baggage. He'd leave, eventually, when he realized all the drama that came with her. She was closed off, secretive, protective, and it had ruined more than one potential relationship.

It was the fundamental reason she wasn't in one and definitely wasn't considering one. Bryce was her focus, Bryce and her job, because they weren't going anywhere. Men did, when they realized how much work she was. And Ashley knew Bryce was already very attached to Chris. All the better reason to keep the man firmly in the friend zone. Friends didn't always leave like men did. They didn't always move on.

Plus, Ashley knew Chris loved Bryce. The man was almost an open book when it came to his affection for her son. It was easy for him, she'd learned. He had a family that loved without borders and accepted without consideration. He knew he was loved, knew he was supported. Ashley hadn't talked to her parents since Bryce was an infant. And Bryce's father, well, he'd run far and fast when she'd told him she was pregnant, hadn't he? It was just Ashley and Bryce and while Ashley did everything in her power to make sure Bryce knew he was loved, that there was nothing she wanted in her life more than him, sometimes it left her achingly empty.

Chris filled that, sometimes. He was easy to talk to now that he'd barreled right through that barrier. He was easy to be with. He didn't push her to talk if she didn't want to, didn't force her to share things she wasn't ready for. And all of this without the promise or distraction of sex. In Ashley's experience, it wasn't exactly normal. Sex was what kept men around. Yet Chris didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Frankly, Ashley wasn't used to it. Men had faded in and out of her life, most especially when they found out she had a son. But not Chris. In fact, Chris was in her life because of her son, not because of her. He seemed to almost treat that like a nice little bonus rather than his reason. He spent more time with Bryce than he spent with her and he hadn't once even implied that Bryce was cramping his style. He'd never said no when she'd asked if he could watch Bryce. He'd never cancelled plans on her son either. He was just there, a constant in Bryce's life and thus, hers.

She was getting very used to it. Terrifyingly used to it.

And she liked it.

She liked having him there. She liked texting him when something was funny or horribly wrong. Just last week she'd sent him a picture of a bride's dog, trussed up in a tux, trotting down the aisle with the rings on his back. Chris had responded with a picture of her son, elbow deep in flour but grinning beside a dark-haired little girl. His niece, he'd said that night, when she'd picked up a happy and exhausted Bryce. She'd even gotten a dozen homemade cookies from that adventure.

Sometimes, she called. Sure, it would often start with the necessary call to say she'd be running late but sometimes, when she was particularly weak, she'd end up telling him about her day. Sometimes, he just sat on the other end of the phone and let her vent. Sometimes, when she came to pick up Bryce, he had a chocolate bar waiting.

She sighed as she pulled into her driveway. She was coming to depend on him. He made it so easy. And more than that, it had been subtle. He hadn't pushed her beyond that first time. If she didn't want to share, he didn't ask her to. Instead, she found herself sharing because she wanted to, because she wasn't sure who else she could share with.

And now, it seemed she was about to embark on quite the adventure herself. Meeting his family. It was weird, really, because she usually associated those kinds of things with couples. But Chris had seemed utterly unfazed by the idea, in fact, even happy about it. She'd agreed because he'd been straight to the point. And it had been about Bryce. Sure, he'd thrown in the bit about his mother wanting to meet her – and she was ruthlessly tamping down the idea that this was his mother and that meant he talked about her – but he'd asked because he thought Bryce would have fun.

It wasn't as if Bryce hadn't met some of them anyway.

Oh God, she realized, dropping her head to the steering wheel. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

_TWO!_

_And possibly 3. Well, maybe 3. We'll have to see about 3. I'm pretty sure I can get to 3. And I'm actually editing through a bunch of chapters for AJ's Tale, so conceivably I'll have that one done fairly soon as well. Then I can move on to Seth and Calleigh._

_I cannot tell you how good the cottage has been for my muse. Though I'm sure you guys can vaguely understand by nature of how many posts there have been in this week alone compared to, oh, I don't know, the last 6 months or so. I cannot put into words how happy it makes me. Just can't. _

_But!_

_I'm actually not sure about the consistency of this one. I'm not sure I'm actually following what I've already established. I think it's this one anyway, it's either this one or the next one and I'm already worried in the next one I'm going to turn one of my characters into a bit of a hypocrite. Which I hate. Yeesh. _

_I have tried to read it over but typos, as usual are mine. And chances are I'll catch them on another read through and literally wince. I've already done that with a handful of other pieces that I've posted and have even looked over. _

_Honestly though, I'm just glad there are some of you that are still reading this and some of you that do dearly love this series and this world, even though you see less and less of the characters we love. It means a lot to me to have those of you who follow this because of the series, not just because of the characters. And it means twice as much because I'm getting reviews on something I'm not always sure should be classified under this particular fandom. There are no words for how it makes me feel. None. _

_Biggest hugs to all of you._


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 6**

_July 4th, 2047_

. . . . .

A handful of days later, Chris pulled his car up to The Cottage. Really, it was more like a giant house, a property owned by his Aunt Emily's side of the family. He'd spent a number of summers here growing up and they used it now for most of the large family gatherings, when the family wasn't using it for vacation purposes.

Regardless, Chris knew it was an intimidating structure and glanced over at Ashley as he parked behind his father's SUV.

"This place is huge."

"Aunt Emily's mother was an ambassador," he offered, keeping his tone nonchalant. "There's money on the Prentiss side. And the Hotchner side."

Ashley looked over at him, wide-eyed. "How many sides do you have?"

"Do you really want to know?" He turned off the ignition and opened his door.

"Yes," Ashley answered, doing the same. She could hear the whoops of children, screaming laughter and someone yelling for Alex to stop pushing his sister.

Chris strolled around to her side of the car, watching Bryce vibrate at his mother's side. He leaned down. "'Round the side there," he said pointing. "Sounds like Alex is already getting in trouble."

Then Bryce was off, leaving Chris and Ashley behind. Chris reached for her hand and she let her fingers tangle with his. For support, she told herself, because she was facing what amounted to a small army. It had nothing to do with the way his hand felt warm and strong in hers.

"We've got the Hotchners and Prentisses," Chris said, picking up their thread of conversation. "Then the Morgans and Garcias, my parents. And the Reids and Jareaus. Grandpa Dave passed on almost ten years ago now."

"I'm sorry," she said automatically, though she squeezed his hand in support.

"It was time," Chris offered with a shrug. "We used to have my grandmother too, but she's gone now. And I have 2 paternal aunts. They won't be here. They're in Chicago."

"And they have kids?"

"They do."

"Were you ever alone growing up?"

Chris flashed her a grin as they rounded the house. "Nope. Got kind of frustrating after a while."

And then Ashley was faced with a chorus of yelled greetings and broad smiles. Chris pulled her over to a circle of older adults, all calmly observing the goings on with content faces.

"So, you've got my parents," he said, motioning to a dark-skinned man reclining on a loveseat, his wife's feet in his lap. "Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia-Morgan."

"Pen, please," the woman insisted and Ashley found herself blinking at the bright red of the woman's hair. "Garcia-Morgan's a mouthful. And your son's picked up Aunt Pen from the kids anyway."

Ashley couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. Her son had already come into contact with these people. They knew her son, and from the affection in Chris' mother's voice, already loved him.

"And my Aunt Emily and Uncle Aaron."

The man was distinguished, that was for sure, with severe lines around his mouth and eyes. They would have been intimidating, if there wasn't a hint of mirth dancing in the dark depths. His wife set a glass at his elbow and offered Ashley a smile. "I'm glad you could come. Pen's told us a lot about you."

Ashley blushed.

"Good things," offered the last woman, her white hair cropped in an adorable bob. "Jen." She offered Ashley a hand, which Ashley shook. "My husband Spencer."

Ashley murmured a hello, her hand sliding back into Chris'. This was intimidating.

"There you are!"

The woman who approached had the same skin-tone as Chris and seemed just a little harried. "My son has been trying to get up that oak tree since Seth stupidly told him you used to climb it as kids. Get him down."

"My sister," Chris murmured into Ashley's ear before flashing the woman a smile. "Hello to you too, Gabs."

"Idiot," she said, reaching out and slapping his arm. To them, it was as good as a hug. Then she turned all-seeing chocolate eyes to her. "You must be Ashley. Gabi. It's a pleasure. I promise I'm not always a harpy."

"Chris does bring that out," Ashley found herself replying with a grin of her own.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed indignantly. "Just for that, I'm going to teach Nick how to climb that tree."

"Do and die," Gabi threatened in that easy way siblings have. "I won't have him breaking another bone because of some scheme you and your cronies put in his head."

"That was one time and if he'd listened to Nate we wouldn't have had the volcano exploding all over the kitchen, and he wouldn't have rammed his wrist into the edge of the counter," Chris argued. "Plus, climbing that tree is a right of passage. We all tried to get to the top as kids."

Ashley watched the banter in amused fascination. It was different, seeing Chris with his family. He let some of the heavy responsibility go and she could see tension leaving his shoulders. There was an easy feeling about the yard, even with the screams and yells of children and scolding parents.

"Tell him to get out of the tree," Gabi said, bringing Ashley back to the conversation at hand. Then she was breezing inside the house.

Chris chuckled, even as he tugged her along down the grass. "Even growing up it was always my fault," he told her as they headed towards the tree line. Sure enough, Ashley could see a gathering of children, her son included, circled around a large oak tree. Two men supervised, hands on hips, eyes sharp.

"Not that branch, Nick," the blond-haired man called up. "It's not sturdy. You might have to come down one and try again on the other side of the tree."

"Vaughan," Chris murmured into her ear. "Married in. AJ's husband. Nick's my blood-nephew. Gabi and Jack's."

"Jack?"

Chris shook his head as he followed her finger to the other man watching the boy climb. He looked around. "Jack's manning the barbeque it looks like. With Eric. I'll take you over in a minute."

"Hey man."

"Seth," Chris returned. "This is Ashley."

"Bryce's mom? It's great to finally meet you. You've raised a hell of a kid."

"Hell's a bad word," came the sing-song voice of a petite redhead.

"Well, let's not tell your mom then, huh?" Seth answered, ruffling her hair. The girl flashed a grin and hugged his leg. Ashley blushed at Seth's offhand compliment, even as she noticed the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

"You get shot again?" Chris asked, taking the question right out of her mouth. Well, maybe not the exact question, but certainly the sentiment.

_Shot?_ Ashley found herself thinking in horror. This man was shot at?

Seth flashed a grin that, while nice, Ashley found herself thinking wasn't as nice as Chris'. "Nope. Rookie mistake. Would you believe I tripped down the stairs during a takedown? Thank God it ended up being just a sprain or there's no way Uncle Derek would let me hear the end of it." He fixed his gaze on Ashley. "FBI."

She whistled an impressed breath out from between her teeth.

She was introduced to the children next, Charlotte, his blood-niece, then Tessa, Brad and Alex, his cousin AJ's children with the blond-haired Vaughan. Then came Leah and Isabella Kerns – "Kate and Landon's," he'd said, though it seemed like mom and dad were nowhere to be found – and finally Allyson, his cousin Calleigh's, clinging to Seth's leg. Nick, Charlotte's brother, was eyeing a branch above him, the height of which made Ashley's stomach churn. None of the men crowded around seemed particularly perturbed.

"I'm never going to keep all of this straight," she moaned when he tugged her towards the barbeque after guiding Nick up two more branches.

"No one expects you to," he promised, offering hearty handshakes and greetings to the three men around the grill.

Jack was his sister's husband, she learned, and the son of Aaron and his first wife. Eric was single and loud about it.

"When you're done with Chris, give me a call, yeah?" Eric had said with a wink.

Ashley had spluttered out something she hoped was denial but the whole thing was so overwhelming she couldn't be sure what had come out of her mouth. Chris just laughed at her as he pulled her into the house. She was immersed almost immediately in happy chatter and an uproarious greeting when Chris stepped through the door to the kitchen. Ashley counted five women, including Gabi, and two men.

"You must be Ashley," one of the women said, wiping her hands on a nearby dishtowel. "AJ. Tessa's mine. She talks nonstop about your son."

Ashley offered a self-conscious laugh, clinging tighter to Chris' hand. God, this was overwhelming. "He certainly likes spending time with her."

AJ grinned. A moment later, Ashley had been introduced to Kate and her husband Landon, as well as the chemist/cook Nate, Nate's best friend Erin, and finally, Calleigh.

"Good gracious there really are a lot of you," she found herself saying. The room cracked up in laughter as Gabi reached for her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Welcome to the family."

Ashley started, her eyes flying immediately to Chris. He was wearing an odd sort of smile, quiet, serene, like he really did like seeing her there. Like she belonged there. But Chris had promised there were no ulterior motives, nothing beyond wanting her to take a break.

It was just a figure of speech.

_But you like it,_ a traitorous voice in her head taunted. _You like the idea of being part of this family._

Too bad they were way out of her league.

* * *

A few hours later, Ashley escaped from the very loud confines of the house. The night air was cool on her face as she wandered down to the long dock overlooking the lake. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, looking at the myriad of stars that weren't visible in the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ashley looked over, partially in resignation, to find Calleigh wandering down as well. "You don't see a sky like this in DC."

Calleigh hummed her agreement. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Ashley admitted with a little bit of a laugh. "Am I that obvious?"

"Even I need a break from them every once in a while," Calleigh replied. "And I grew up with that."

"Really?"

"All the time," the blond said, nodding. "Every birthday, every holiday. There was someone at every recital or game or science fair. Maybe not a parent, but an aunt or an uncle."

Ashley blew out a breath. "Wow."

"You've been on your own a while."

Ashley found herself flushing, a bit in embarrassment, a bit in anger. "Chris told you that."

"No," Calleigh disagreed immediately. "Chris and I aren't really that close. And if Chris told Gabi, Gabs didn't pass it down the line. Part of the problem with a family this big is that gossip is rampant." Calleigh looked over, and chuckled a little. Rattling off names like that was easy for Calleigh, even normal, but it was obvious that Ashley found it a bit much. "No, you just look like someone who's used to loneliness."

"What are you, psychic?"

"Nah. Actually, I'm usually utterly terrible with people outside of my bedside manner," she admitted. "I just… I know that look."

Ashley glanced over her shoulder significantly.

"Well yeah. But they're not there for the midnight feedings, are they? They don't have to feel guilty when you can't make it to pick him up on time or when plans get ruined because you get called on-shift."

"What?"

Calleigh laughed. "Did Chris tell you anything about us before tossing you in? I had Aly ten years ago and it was just me. Yeah, I had the whole family but it's different when you're the parent, even if you know your kid's never going to be alone."

"You're a single parent."

"Her whole life," Calleigh agreed.

Ashley watched something shift in the other woman's posture, watched some of the exhaustion creep into her face, tension slipping back into her shoulders. "Wow. You're good."

"I have to be. I'm a doctor. Running myself ragged essentially comes with the job. But I have Aly too and I wouldn't change her for the world. Sometimes it means I go weeks on three hours of snatched sleep and a catnap or two in the on-call room, just to make sure I'm spending time with my daughter."

"I have this bride. Well, her mother really. I'm supposed to be at her beck and call, at all times, without fail or we lose the contract. I'm glued to my phone. And Bryce spends a whole lot of time with Chris."

"What about your parents?" Calleigh asked.

Ashley sucked in a deep breath. "They haven't seen me since the day I told them I was pregnant."

Calleigh sucked in a sympathetic breath. "No siblings?"

"No."

Calleigh hummed a little but didn't ask anymore. Ashley was glad. In her experience, when people realized she was a single parent, they also asked about the father.

And that was a whole different ballgame.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Calleigh asked quietly.

Ashley looked over, debating. But Calleigh didn't have a know-it-all look or a flash of superiority in her gaze. It was clear and intense, tinged with regret. "Okay."

"You can't actually do all of this on your own," the blond said carefully. "Well, you can, but you'll lose something in the process. Maybe it's your job, maybe it's your son, maybe it's your sanity, but you can't do it all. I can't do it all. I lean on my family more than I'd like when it comes to Aly. But at the end of the day, it's not about who is and isn't in my life or my daughter's life because my kid is loved so much and by so many."

"But you have a family."

Calleigh laughed a little. "You know none of my aunts and uncles are related by blood, right? My mom married my dad, so yeah, we're the traditional definition of family, but my parents aren't related to Aunt Jen, Aunt Emily, Uncle Aaron or Uncle Derek. And none of us were related to Grandpa Dave. We adopted each other. All of us. We picked this. Well, my parents picked this, and now we all work at it, every day." She tilted her head to the side. "You could pick this too."

Ashley blinked. She'd just kind of taken for granted that they were all related. She hadn't even really considered the idea that they weren't. And 'pick' her family? 'Pick' Chris' family?

Calleigh shrugged, looking back out over the lake. "Well, okay, maybe not 'this' as in 'this family' – though we're pretty great – but a family. Build your own. And we'd love you to be a part of ours but… You don't have to hide. You don't have to protect yourself. And take it from someone who's grown up with this, when you have one of us, you have all of us, and we don't let go easy."

"Is that a threat?"

"Sounds like it, huh?" Calleigh said with an unoffended grin. "But I wouldn't be able to do this without them. I wouldn't have been able to raise Aly the way I did without them. More than that though, I couldn't imagine doing this without them. I don't want to be doing this without them."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Ashley's heart beat hard and loud to her, though, all of Calleigh's words floating around in her head.

"Chris is dangerous."

Calleigh turned her head. It was a family thing, just that quiet question, wordless but definitely listening.

"Chris gets under my skin. He's close with my son, he cares about my son and he doesn't have to. He never had to." She laughed though she knew it sounded a little bitter. "He would probably even put Bryce first, given the choice, and I've never met another person willing to do that. And he doesn't push me, he doesn't ask more than I'm willing to give and he calls me out when I'm being ridiculous."

"And that's new."

"New. Scary. Different. Dangerous."

"Because?"

Ashley blew out a breath. She couldn't believe she was confiding in Chris' cousin of all people. "Because there's the serious potential that if I accept this family, if I let myself be part of this family, if I let him in as far as sometimes I think he wants, I'm not getting out on the other side."

"So you're not letting yourself try?"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?" Calleigh shot back. "What if by closing yourself off, you're letting the best thing you could ever have get away?"

"That's my son."

Calleigh shot her a look and Ashley grimaced. Okay, so she'd been splitting hairs.

"I'm not going to lie and say it's easy," Calleigh said quietly. "I know it's hard. For me, it's still hard. I'm a single woman with an almost-eleven-year-old daughter and one of the most unpredictable jobs. On top of that, there's this insanity and everything I've already gone through. So trust me, if anyone knows how difficult it is, it's me. But that doesn't mean I've stopped hoping."

Ashley turned her head, arms folded around herself to ward off the chill but listening intently.

"And maybe I'll be lucky. Maybe he'll just drop into my lap."

Ashley blinked. Because that was exactly what had happened to her, hadn't it. Chris had just dropped into her lap. There had been moments, more than a few, where Ashley had been pretty sure Chris wanted more than their friendship-for-the-sake-of-Bryce arrangement, but he hadn't said anything. He didn't make a secret of the fact that he cared, for her or for Bryce, and, well, he was still there.

He brought them to see his family. He let her stay the night. He cooked for her, took her son to the museum or the park, made sure she took time for herself, even if it was just television on his couch. He watched over her, took care of her, and while yeah, she'd noticed it, she hadn't really taken the time to think about it. Nor had she taken the time to realize just how much Chris had been doing over the last few months.

"I have to head back in, I'm freezing. And if I'm gone too long, Aly starts to worry." The blond rolled her eyes, offering Ashley a look of exasperated affection. She paused though, at the end of the dock, calling Ashley's attention back. "Whether you decide to be with Chris or not, I'm really glad we got to meet you."

* * *

_THREE!_

_And I've got 3 in reserve and still going! If I'm super lucky, I'll have finished this whole story before I go home. Then I can cross another kid off my list!_

_I feel like something's off, or I'm writing Ashley as contradicting herself, but this is where she wanted to go. Trust me, I had no control. _

_Thank you to those of you who have reviewed the last couple of chapters. Happy, happy, happy writer!_


	7. Chapter 7

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 7**

_July 4th, 2047_

_. . . . ._

Ashley stayed quiet for the rest of the evening. She wasn't cold, or absent, just, quiet. It was late by the time Chris piled her and Bryce back into his car – Ashley didn't feel comfortable staying the night – to make the drive back to DC. Bryce fell asleep almost immediately, a side-effect of the activities he'd participated in and the constant excitement of being with Chris' family. Ashley, however, couldn't get her mind off of Calleigh's words.

She waited until they were on the freeway before she spoke. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

Ashley paused, shifting in her seat. Calleigh's words were still ringing in her head, almost haunting her for the last couple of hours. "Why did you bring me to meet your family?"

He glanced over at her, or what he could see of her. "Sorry?"

"You could have just invited Bryce. You didn't have to invite me too."

Chris barked out a laugh. "Ash, you needed a break. You always need a break. I'm not above using your son to get that."

"No," she murmured, though there was no malice in her tone. "You're not. Yet you make sure I do."

"Well, yeah." He shrugged and Ashley wondered if she was imagining the anxiousness in the movement. "You're my friend."

"Just your friend."

He stayed quiet. Butterflies started to flutter in Ashley's stomach.

"You make me dinner," she said softly. "You take my son. You let me rant when I'm angry, you stick with me when I've had a bad day. You let me sleep in your bed."

Now it was Chris' turn to shift uncomfortably. She was getting closer and closer to what she really wanted to ask, what she really wanted to say.

"You've never turned me down when I've asked you for a favour. You've never left me in the lurch. You make plans with Bryce and you never cancel them. You never tell me you can't take him, even if it's late on a Friday night."

"Ash, what are you getting at?"

"When was the last time you had a date?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you shouldn't be putting your life on hold for us."

"I like spending time with Bryce."

"You're avoiding the question."

His long fingers shifted on the steering wheel. Silence fell between them.

"You know I care about you, Ash. You know I care about Bryce."

"Yes." She hadn't questioned that for almost a month. But caring was entirely different than what Calleigh had been hinting about.

"So yeah, I take care of you guys. Because I care."

"That's it?"

He didn't say anything. She waited for a moment and huffed out a breath when he didn't answer.

"Chris." She'd pulled out the tone that often told her son arguing would be useless.

"Isn't that enough?"

Ashley chewed her lip. She wasn't so sure it was anymore. She couldn't deny that she'd thought about it. She couldn't deny that thoughts popped up throughout her day. On some days, she called him just because she could. On others, she texted him funny little pictures. And some days, weird days, when she was sitting beside a bride and groom, she wondered if Chris was the marrying type.

Then she heard him sigh. "What are you trying to get at?"

Ashley swallowed. She wouldn't even claim to be as good at evasion as he seemed to be. She had no idea how to avoid that question without spilling her guts. "Nothing," she finally said quietly. "Calleigh and I were talking and she said some things that got me thinking-"

"Ashley."

She startled. He never called her by her full name. He hadn't for a while, unless she was being particularly stubborn. "She's convincing."

Chris sighed and Ashley figured she was off the hook. But that wasn't the case.

"Maybe it's not just because I'm your friend. You're beautiful and you're sassy and you're fun, and watching you with your son is hot as hell. Yeah, maybe I'd like more, but that's not what you want or maybe even what you need. And I like having your friendship, Ash, so I'm not- I haven't been pushing because your friendship is enough."

She swallowed. "What if friendship isn't enough for me?"

"Then I'd need to hear it," he said after a moment, flicking a glance her way. "Literally need to hear it. No more dancing around, none of the circular conversation we're having right now. Because I do care about you and I care about Bryce and the very last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Ashley turned her gaze out the window, letting them fall into a tense silence. But she wasn't entirely sure what to say. Was she ready for it? She'd made Bryce her focus for so long and she'd told herself she didn't have time for men. Yet, Chris seemed to be able to balance it all. He made her feel comfortable, made her take time for herself and still managed to balance his family, his job, her son and herself.

"What's the difference?"

"What?" Chris asked, definitely confused.

"Between what we have now and- and more."

Chris blew out a breath. "I don't know," he admitted. "Not much, I don't think. Except you'd have my whole family at your disposal for babysitting service, we'd have to make time for just us, rather than all three of us. Not that we wouldn't have time for all three of us. And we'd have to be straight with Bryce. That's a deal breaker for me."

"Telling my son is a deal breaker."

"Of course," Chris replied. "I don't want to hide it from him, because for one thing he deserves to see solid relationships, but it wouldn't be fair. He's in this, too."

Ashley felt herself go hot then cold. He didn't think twice about the idea that they came as a package deal. More than that, he expected Bryce to be a part of it, to have a say in this hypothetical relationship. Eventually, she blew out a breath of her own. "Where did you come from?"

"What?"

"You… you just dropped into my life. Out of the blue. And you care about my son, you just accept that he's going to be there and his opinion about everything matters to you."

"You say this like it's a surprise."

"It is. I'm not used to men being okay with a ready-made family."

"You've seen my family, you can't be surprised."

"Calleigh mentioned you're all kind of adopted, in a way."

"We're a family because we want to be, yeah," Chris agreed. "But that doesn't change the way we love each other. I'd go to the ends of the Earth for Gabs and she knows that. I'd go the same lengths for Kate or Cal. Hell, even Vaughan or Landon."

It was all entirely overwhelming. It seemed to be the theme of her day. Absolutely and utterly overwhelming. He wanted her despite her son, maybe even because of her son. She wasn't sure what to do with that information.

"You've been waiting," she said after a few moments. "For me."

He seemed to think, for a moment. "Sort of."

"Sort of."

"Well, I haven't really been looking, yeah. But it's not like I've kept my eyes closed either. I just… put you first."

"Oh my God." She breathed the words out, a hand coming up to her mouth.

"Ash, you knew. Whether you acknowledged it or not, you knew."

"Yeah but… You're too good to be true."

"I'm really not," he replied with a laugh. "I feel too much, I put everyone else first. I have a childish sense of humour and I'm just as likely to roll in the mud as your kid there and I'm more likely to get into trouble than keep kids out of it. Sometimes I'm just not as mature as I should be."

"I take myself too seriously."

"Yeah. You do."

"I like that you don't."

It was a quiet admission and he reached over to squeeze her hand briefly. "My point is, I'm not perfect. And if we try, we may find that there are things that make us incompatible."

"We would have found them by now."

"That's… Optimistic coming from you."

She reached over to hit him. He laughed softly. She went quiet again, trying to take it all in. They spent the rest of the ride that way, Bryce sleeping away in the back seat until they pulled up to her little house.

"Want me to carry him in?" Chris asked softly.

"Um." She looked back at her son. There was no way she would be able to lift him and she really didn't want to wake him. But it also felt weird since she hadn't really given him anything other than hypotheticals and questions. "Please?"

Chris nodded. So she headed up to the front porch, opening her front door and holding it so he could slide in, Bryce in his arms.

"We home, Mommy?"

"We are, honey," Ashley replied, unable to help reaching out to brush at Bryce's hair. Chris stopped to let her, then headed off, down the hall. She pulled down Bryce's blankets, then moved to his shoes while Chris held him. Then he was putting her son down, absently, or maybe habitually, pulling the blankets up around Bryce's neck.

It was all very domestic, she realized, like they'd been doing it for years rather than once or twice. Was he really that entrenched in her life? How had she not seen it?

"Night, my man," Chris said softly.

"Night, Chris," Bryce murmured back. "Thank you."

He ran a hand over the boy's head. "Don't mention it."

He turned back to Ashley. "Want me to wait?"

Ashley chewed her lip, then nodded. She found him in the living room after she'd gone through Bryce's usual night routine. He stood by the front door, leaning against it, but not leaving. She twisted her fingers together.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For today."

"Don't mention it."

She believed he meant it. He took her to his family's celebration because he thought she'd like it. Everything else had been incidental.

"Ash, I'm not going to hate you if you decide this isn't for you. I can't even guarantee I'll be able to stay away. Nothing has to change."

But it did, didn't it? Well, maybe it didn't have to change but she was really starting to think she wanted it to. She liked spending time with him. She liked winding down in front of the television and in the last couple of hours, her thoughts had painted pictures of afternoons in the park and watching Chris press his face to the same glass as her son at the zoo. He was a solid role model and attraction certainly wasn't an issue.

Finally, she met his gaze. "I want it to."

His chest inflated with the sharp sound of his indrawn breath. "You want to."

"Yeah," she said, stepping closer. "I want- I want to try."

"Ashley." His hand reached out for her cheek.

She turned her face into the touch, not as surprised as she thought she'd be at the warmth that flooded through her body. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone as his other wrapped around her hip before sliding around to splay across her back. She rested a hand on his chest, the other at his hip and while they'd hugged before, this felt infinitely more intimate.

"You really want to try?"

"I really want to try," she repeated quietly.

"You're shaking," he said.

"I'm terrified," she admitted. "You're such a good friend, Chris."

"I'll still be a good friend," he promised, leaning down closer to her mouth. He said the next words against her lips. "I'll just be able to do this."

She stiffened, then melted, all but collapsing into his embrace. He was slow and thorough in his kiss, but she could feel restraint beneath it all. She didn't push because her son was down the hall and they hadn't even been out on a date. Still, she opened her mouth beneath his when he brought his tongue into play and arched against him with the press of his hand on the bottom of her spine.

Eventually, they separated, and Chris pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "What's Bryce doing tomorrow?"

"What?" The question had taken her off-guard. It had nothing to do with how light-headed she felt from his kiss. Nothing at all. "Um. I'm not sure. I was going to see if Manda was around."

"Just drop him off at my place whenever you go in," Chris said. "We'll find something to do."

"Don't you have things to do to wrap up the end of the year?"

"My work has never stopped me from hanging out with Bryce before," he pointed out with a broad grin. "Just drop him off, Ash."

She sighed. "Is this what it's going to be like? You just bossing me around."

"Something tells me you're not the type to just give in," he said with a broad grin. "But if you're going to be crazy, yeah."

"Crazy."

"Whatever we're doing here doesn't have to affect what I do with Bryce. The only reason you hesitated is because things between you and me are different."

She bit her lip.

"So. Drop Bryce off tomorrow. Just give me a call before you show up. Unless, of course, you don't care if I'm decent."

She blushed bright red, but smiled nonetheless. "I'll call."

"Party pooper." Then he leaned down to kiss her again, and Ashley realized he was doing it simply because he could. "Goodnight, Ash."

"Night," she replied softly, a smile on her face as she watched him climb in his car and drive off into the night.

* * *

_Um. So. I'm kind of afraid this is running away from me. Like, I'm not sure I've been able to stick to a plot point long enough to make it worth it for you guys. It feels weird. _

_And I feel like there's been a bit of a ridiculous 180 here. It bothers me. Unfortunately Calleigh's story's been haunting my skull (I've been waiting _ages_ to write it) so I haven't touched this one much in the last couple of days with any real enthusiasm. I know we've had a couple of quick updates here, I'm not sure they'll continue. Because I'm not sure I'm doing this story the justice it deserves. But I'm really, honestly not sure yet. _

_The bright side is that I know where and how I want this to end? I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with how it's going to get there right now. I think there's either a few things I have to stretch out or some big changes I have to make. So this is going to be the last chapter for a bit. I'm might placate you guys by starting to post AJ's little interlude, and I'm seriously thinking I'm going to do a series of one-shot weddings so that you can see what everyone's wedding was like. _

_As always, opinions are the greatest cookies a writer could ask for. And you guys have been so phenomenal with reviewing this so far. Biggest of thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 8**

_July 2047_

. . . . .

Ashley was five minutes from packing it for the day and she could all but taste it.

It had been a very good day if she did say so herself. She'd managed to finalize almost seventy-five percent of the Bevin wedding – and e-mail she was just editing through before sending off – and she'd managed to nail down a florist, a photographer and a venue for three others on her docket. She felt productive and as the clock neared five, almost giddy.

She and Chris had their first real date tonight.

Not that they hadn't had any in the three weeks since his family's Independence Day celebrations. They'd taken Bryce for a picnic in the park just last weekend and she'd managed to get to Chris' in time for an evening movie with her boys only two nights ago. She considered those dates, since Chris had been adamant that Bryce know and be fully aware of what was going on between them. But this one was going to be different.

AJ had volunteered to babysit. Bryce had been excited at the idea of spending the evening with Tessa, a little girl that was fast becoming Bryce's all-time best friend. She had a little black dress picked out, and she already knew she'd leave her hair long and wavy. They'd have time for themselves, to actually test out whether their fairly solid friendship could withstand the change.

And just as she was gathering her things to leave, her phone rang.

Ashley debated for a moment. It was a number she didn't recognize and didn't come through her caller ID. It was the usual time where people packed up their things to go home. She'd been telling Lauren about this for the entirety of the week, anticipating Mrs Bevin was likely to find something wrong with the summary e-mail she'd just sent out.

But her conscience got the better of her.

"Ashley Pasquin."

A hiccup sob sounded down the line. "I'm not getting married."

Ashley's brow furrowed. She recognized that sobbing voice. "Natalia?"

"I'm not getting married."

Well. Now what was she going to do. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Why aren't you getting married?"

. . . . .

Half an hour later, Ashley had managed to calm down the hysterical bride. With a promise to call back as soon as she was in the car, Ashley grabbed her bag and dialed an all-too-familiar number.

"Running late again?"

Oh, that sucked. "Change of plans."

"Well that sucks."

But he didn't sound upset or angry. God, how had she managed to find a man that seemed so willing to just go with the flow? "You know Natalia Bevin?"

"Bride. The wedding from hell."

"Right. She called to tell me she's no longer getting married."

"Hallelujah."

"Cute. She and her fiancée had a fight over the wedding."

"Strikes me as disgustingly familiar. Let me guess, he doesn't care?"

"That's her story."

"That's always her story," Chris said with a chuckle.

"So we're having dinner with them."

She heard Chris' sharp intake of breath. "You're nuts."

"Probably." And the laugh she released sounded more than a little hysterical to her ears. "But I have to fix this and I really don't want to postpone our date again."

"Our date was supposed to be you and me, Ash. Not a high-society Washington couple double-date."

"Date from hell?"

At least it made him laugh. "I'm really okay with postponing."

"You'd abandon me?"

"Yup."

"Some boyfriend you turned out to be." But she's honestly surprised at how easily he's taking this. He's not asking her if this is taking her job too far, he's not getting angry with her for postponing things and changing plans. He seems utterly at ease with the idea that she's calling to do so. It actually makes her feel a little guilty.

"Look, I'll give you Seth's number. He can do it."

"Chris."

"Ash."

"It might not be that bad." She didn't anticipate or believe that, but she had to say it anyway.

"It might be worse. High society's just not my thing."

Ashley chewed her cheek for a moment. "What about a compromise?"

He was quiet for a moment, then he said. "I'm listening."

. . . . .

The compromise was an elegant little place in Georgetown. It was nice enough to meet Natalia's standards while simultaneously being understated enough to meet Chris'. Ashley was actually quite proud of herself.

It wasn't the first time she was meeting Quinn O'Conner either. He was a quiet man, one that matched Natalia's almost shy demeanor. Even so, the man exuded confidence, like he knew exactly where he stood in society and exactly what that meant. To him, it didn't seem a burden like it did Natalia. Ashley had high hopes for the couple, ones that included Quinn supporting Natalia in the battles that were likely to come against the formidable Bevin matriarch.

"Well, hello, gorgeous."

Ashley laughed and spun in Chris' embrace. Her hands rose to his shoulders and she offered him a blinding smile. "Have I said thank you yet?"

"No," he replied, his smile turning cheeky. "Want to?"

"Very much." So she leaned in and kissed him.

It was another part of their shift in the relationship that had just been easy. The slide into kissing and maybe a little groping hadn't seemed as daunting as Ashley – who had been out of the game for four or five years now – had anticipated. She sighed as they pulled away. Chris, she was discovering, was just easy to be with. Now that she'd let herself see it.

"You do look beautiful," he said against her cheek. "My customary date gifts are at home. I figured you could come by and get them after."

"Cheeky."

"Mmhmm." Then he looked up at the door. "Nice place. Let's get this over with."

It actually didn't feel like they were getting 'over with' anything as she linked her arm with his. Natalia and Quinn were already seated and Ashley couldn't stop herself from smiling as Chris held out her chair.

"Chris Morgan," he said, offering a hand. Natalia brightened just a little when he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her knuckles. Ashley was glad to see Quinn didn't seem perturbed. It gave her hope that they were indeed a strong couple.

"Oh my God," Natalia said suddenly, looking between Ashley and Chris as Chris settled beside her. "I ruined your night."

"Of course not," Ashley argued out of habit.

"It was date night. And I ruined it."

Ashley didn't have the heart to tell her she'd ruined more than just date night in the year she'd been working on the wedding.

"It's not a problem," Chris picked up in a deep, reassuring voice. He slid his hand down Ashley's arm and she wondered if it was actually an unconscious effort. "We'll have other nights."

It made her breath catch, the same way it had every other time a scheduling conflict had interfered with their one-on-one time. He had to be too good to be true. He was much too good for her.

"Ashley mentioned you were thinking of calling off the wedding."

Natalia went off, just like Ashley suspected Chris meant. Quinn sat quietly, though he gripped Natalia's hand tightly in his own. Despite the fact that she seemed hell-bent on breaking their engagement, he didn't seem like he was fighting it too much.

"I don't want any of it."

"Any of what?" Chris asked, leaning slightly out of the way to let their waiter place his entrée in front of him.

Ashley blinked at Chris' question, almost reaching over with an incredulous arch of her eyebrow.

But Chris must have sensed it because he went on to say, "I can't say I've been involved in too many weddings other than as a guest. I've had a couple of cousins get married but I admit, all the planning went kind of over my head."

So Natalia launched into the whole sorry tale of how she didn't want the huge church, she didn't want the photographers and the paparazzi. She didn't want peonies and petunias, but baby's breath and lilacs. She hated the idea of using Quinn's grandfather's crest colours as the base colours for the wedding – no offense to Quinn, of course – and her wedding dress was too ornate. Her mother even wanted to bundle her into a corset and add hair extensions.

"You're hair's long enough as it is," Chris said with that clueless air of someone who didn't get the trappings that went with golden spoons.

"That's what I've been telling her," Quinn piped up. "All of this is just trimmings. None of it matters."

And Ashley had been trying to tell Natalia that for months.

"But you haven't met my mother," Natalia told Chris tearfully. "It has to be everything. All big and loud and… I'm not a show pony."

"You're not," Quinn agreed. When Ashley darted a look at Chris' face he seemed to be looking at the pair like they were a foreign species.

"So don't be one."

Natalia seemed to blink at him.

"Chris-" Ashley began, ready to play peacemaker now that Chris had gone and put his foot in it.

"No. Listen," Chris argued, though the hand he placed on Ashley's arm was gentle. "You don't want to be a show pony. Fine. It's your wedding, right? Yours and Quinn's. So I'm realizing that the idea that he's not involved enough in the wedding is a story, an excuse and you're looking for a way to place blame so you can start from scratch. But simple's easier than huge. So tell you mom she can find some other daughter to show off to the world, because the wedding's not about her. It shouldn't be about her."

Natalia blinked and even Quinn seemed a little taken aback.

"It doesn't work like that," Ashley said quietly. "You haven't met her."

"So? Didn't stop my Aunt Emily and Uncle Aaron. They had two wedding ceremonies and receptions. One for their families and one for them."

"Two?" Natalia choked.

"It was the best compromise Aunt Emily could come up with," Chris said, waving the worry away. "That's what you have to do. Find a compromise with your mom. Tell her… She can plan the biggest reception she wants as long as the ceremony is left to you and Quinn. Or, if you really have the balls, tell her you'll pick one or two pictures to release to the press and get someone to write a release for the papers." He leaned back in his chair, his arm going over Ashley's seat. "The last thing you honestly want to do is look back on your wedding and hate every minute of it."

Silence fell over the table before Quinn managed to get control of his voice. "And you've never been married before?"

Chris laughed heartily, as if Quinn had told the funniest joke. Ashley found herself wondering if maybe the two, for only knowing each other a handful of hours, were speaking in code.

Ashley looked to Natalia, bracing herself for heat, anger, maybe even bone-deep sadness or fear. Instead, she saw the first spark of hope in her eyes as the bride-to-be met her gaze.

"Can we do it?" Natalia asked. "Can we fix it in time?"

"That depends," Ashley said slowly.

"On?"

"On how willing you are to stand up to your mother," Ashley replied frankly, her hand bunched in the napkin on her lap. "On what's available."

"What if we moved the date?" Natalia blurted after a moment.

Ashley watched, almost in awe as Quinn actually tugged on a strand of Natalia's hair. "Was any of this planning yours?"

Natalia actually blushed and for the first time, Ashley saw the two of them for the happily in-love couple they were, rather than their parents' playthings. Nevertheless, Ashley reached into her purse for her planner.

"What were you thinking?"

"Late October?" Natalia asked, looking to Quinn.

"I can clear my schedule," he said with a nod and once again, Ashley found herself taken aback. Sure, she'd always liked the Natalia she saw so rarely, but this? This seemed too normal considering their upbringings.

Natalia seemed to chew on her lip for a moment. "Can I send you some websites? Some places I was thinking about before Mother took over?"

"Um. Yeah," Ashley said. "Of course."

"Good," Natalia said, her nod full of confidence. Ashley wished she felt the same. Then Natalia smiled brightly. "Who wants dessert?"

"So I think that takes my cake on weirdest first date," Chris said to Ashley as they meandered down the street. "Probably also the only date I've ever been on where wedding talk didn't send me running."

"You're such a classy boyfriend."

Chris darted his eyes over. The words didn't hold any of the teasing tone they should have and he wrinkled his brow. "What's up, buttercup?"

Ashley sighed. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe this wedding isn't in Natalia's hands at all?"

"What?"

"How many times have I told you about Sydney Bevin? How many times have I told you that Natalia can't stand up to her mother? How many times have I been reamed out by said mother because I'm trying to do what Natalia wants rather than what Mrs. Bevin wants?"

She was working herself into a good panic now and Chris watched with fear and guilt. He had a hard time forgetting that not all families were like his, not all of them thought about someone else first. Ashley had told him, time and time again, that Natalia's mother was demanding and controlling, but Natalia had seemed so out of sorts. Natalia had even said herself, it wasn't her fiancée that had been the catalyst for calling off the wedding. That honour fell to her mother.

"So now, Natalia might go back to her mother and tell her what we talked about. Or maybe she starts talking and Mrs. Bevin steamrollers over her, like she normally does, and then has to find a scapegoat. And do you know who that scapegoat is, Chris? Me!"

He went to open his mouth, then wisely closed it. One look told him she was no where near ready to stop her rant. He had enough female family members to know better than to try and interrupt.

"So then what, right? Then Lauren pulls me into her office and says 'listen Ashley, the Bevins fired you and we lost the account so I can't trust you anymore to handle the big weddings, you're going back to the no-more-than-100 affairs', which means no notoriety, less of the choosing-my-own-accounts, and, once again, less of my son."

"Or maybe she takes Quinn with her and they both put down their foot – because she's more likely to do it when he's there – and yeah, maybe Her Majesty decides to call your boss, and maybe Natalia calls you and says 'yeah, my mom kicked you off, but we like you so we want to keep you'. Then you haven't lost the account at all, and Natalia's going to tell her friends that you're good at doing what the couple wants, and it's actually a boost to your reputation."

They moved to the side, stopping. Ashley folded her arms over her chest. "You haven't seen her with her mother."

"And you're being pessimistic," he argued back. "Look, whether you agree or not, I did the right thing back there-"

"You may have just cost me my job!"

His jaw snapped shut. He had to make a conscious effort to avoid grinding his teeth. "Are we seriously going to fight over this?"

"Do you not understand what the hell just happened in there? I've worked months for this position. Months. And you might have unraveled it all in two hours."

"Or I might have saved you a hell of a lot of grief with her mother. Why is everything always so negative with you?"

Ashley spluttered. "That's beside the point!"

"Is it?" he asked. "You look at the world as if it's always going to collapse down around your ears. Anything that could change or alter your plan gets shunted aside and maybe that's because it's the only way you've been able to survive this long, but you work with people, Ash. You have to know they're constantly unpredictable, that they will always surprise you."

"And you're an expert."

He growled. "Don't turn this around on me. You're the one that can't see a silver lining, even if it slapped you in the face."

"Silver linings never stay," she snapped back. "Silver linings are the good things we tell ourselves to get from one day to the next. They're not the things that keep us going."

"That's a terrible way to look at the world."

"Yeah, well, it's the only one I've got. Tell AJ I'm coming to get Bryce."

"That's it? We're just going to leave this?"

"We're not going to agree, Chris, so what's the point."

"The point is that we're trying a relationship and if we're going to try a relationship we're going to have to figure these things out. I don't believe in going to bed angry."

"Maybe I do."

"Well, that's another thing we'll have to work on then."

"Hold up, buster." She unfolded her arms to poke a finger into his chest. "You disrespected me in there, disrespected my job, disrespected everything I've told you and all the work I've already done on that wedding. You."

"And if I helped?"

"I'm still going to be angry with you. Do I come into your classroom and tell you how to teach your students?"

"No, but I wasn't planning a wedding in there. I was telling them they should do what they want to do."

"Same thing. You can't be that blind, Chris. You told me yourself, you have a whole side of your family that plays with these kinds of people. You can't tell me AJ actually had the wedding she wanted. And you told Natalia your aunt had to have two weddings just so that she could appease her parents. You're not blind to the kind of politics that family has."

"AJ planned her own wedding with Vaughan. Actually, Lauren planned their wedding. We had it at The Cottage and they released four pictures to the press after the fact. Do you think I just randomly suggested those things?"

"That's different."

"You just used them as an example!"

Ashley shook her head, curling in on herself. God, how had this whole night gone to hell? She'd been excited, nervous even. Their first date, and they were already fighting. She flinched when he sighed and rested his hands on her arms, but he just squared his jaw.

"Fine, you're right, I probably ran my mouth a bit in there. And okay, you're right, I didn't really think about what kind of a result this would have for you. I look for the good things in people, so I believe Natalia can go home and tell her mother that there's no way she's going along with the massive publicity affair. And I believe that she'll be all the better for it. All she needed was someone to poke and prod at the right places and because I'm not close to it like you and Quinn, I can see it."

She closed her eyes. She knew what he was doing, but Ashley wasn't so sure she was ready to compromise. She was mad, plain and simple. He put her at risk. He put a lot of things at risk, simply because he opened his mouth and said some seriously sweet things. How was she supposed to cope if Lauren told her that she was no longer in charge of the Bevin affair? How hard would she have to work to get Lauren to trust her again with the big names, bigger affairs, bigger budgets?

"Lauren could fire me."

Chris scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Chris."

He huffed. "It's one wedding."

"One big wedding." This was what he didn't understand. This was what she couldn't get him to see. This 'one wedding' had future ramifications. "One big wedding with one big budget that I'm handling solo for the first time. Lauren trusted me with this and now I'm looking at letting her down. Again."

"Again?"

He was rubbing her arms now and while she was still upset, she was having a harder time concentrating. "Mrs. Bevin already called her once. I promised her there wouldn't be anymore hiccups."

"Lauren can't call planning the bride's wedding a hiccup," Chris said incredulously.

"Even if mom's footing the bill?"

"You think Quinn doesn't have money?"

"That is so beside the point. Mrs. Bevin has influential friends. Natalia's not the only one getting married in the next few years."

"And I already told you, it's not like she's not going to praise your work to the roof, especially if you can circumvent her mother." Chris sighed. "You're a wedding planner, Ash. So you've got to be the first one to say that the last thing a bride should do is hate her wedding day."

"I know that," she said sharply. "But I'm just the wedding planner. I do what the clients want. And the client isn't Natalia."

"And now it could be."

"And now we're back to the beginning," she said, looking at the ground.

His hands left her, tucking themselves into his pockets. "Maybe we do need to go home angry."

She looked up at him.

He offered her a lopsided smile. "Maybe we both need some perspective."

She rubbed her arms, missing his touch despite how frustrated she was. "Maybe."

"Okay." He shifted awkwardly and she looked up. "Um. I'll call AJ. Let her know you're coming."

"Thanks."

He stepped back, then paused. "I'm not- This isn't-" He ran an exasperated hand over his head. "This is just a night to get perspective, yeah? We're- We're still good."

She swallowed. "I don't know."

"Ash."

"My job's a big deal, Chris. A huge deal."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. And you just crapped all over it."

He winced. She was pretty sure he still didn't feel entirely in the wrong, but until she knew how this was going to play out, there was nothing she could do to make him see. She had to plan for every worst-case scenario. Had to.

He shifted awkwardly on his feet again, and the objective part of Ashley's mind realized he looked like a scolded little boy. She'd never seen that before. He'd always been so confident, so self-assured, but now he looked just as nervous and anxious as she felt. Gone was the over-confident, cocky man she was so used to seeing.

"Can I still call you in the morning?"

The anger around her heart melted, just a bit. Guilt crept up because she wasn't entirely sure she was being reasonable anymore. "Um. Yeah."

Chris nodded. "Okay." He stepped away, walking a little before turning back. She couldn't read him when he did. "Goodnight, Ash."

She swallowed thickly. "Goodnight."

* * *

_I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Maybe it's because I feel like I forced the fight scene. Maybe it's something else I can't put my finger on, but I'm definitely not satisfied with it. I've tried to figure out if there's a way to fix it and I can't seem to dig one up. Which makes me relatively cranky. But I figured I'd post it, see what you guys thought, and then I can always work from there. _

_Because as much as I don't like it, I needed it to happen this way. There's a particular plot-point in here that I need for the end of this particular story, so I needed this to happen. _

_So review? They'd be extra special this time around..._


	9. Chapter 9

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 9**

_July 2047_

. . . . .

Things were awkward. Things were very awkward. She'd been avoiding Lauren and the few conversations she'd had with Chris were less of the free-flowing easy conversation they'd enjoyed since she'd started believing he just wanted to spend time with Bryce and more of the stilted, awkward kind.

She'd known it couldn't last forever.

It started with Lauren.

Her boss called Ashley into her office two days after dinner with Natalia and Quinn. Ashley went, feeling more like she was going to slaughter than anything else. Lauren sat behind her glass-topped desk, hands folded over the blotter. The other woman was a surprise.

"Miss Bevin."

Natalia.

"Ashley!"

She accepted the air kisses Natalia bestowed on her cheeks, watching Lauren as she did. But her boss' face was impassive. No hint of whether this was going to be a good or a bad conversation. Eventually, Ashley settled into the other chair in front of Lauren's desk and Lauren leaned forward.

"I spoke to Mrs. Bevin this morning," Lauren began. "It seems she is less than impressed with your performance."

Ashley swallowed and gathered her self-control. She would keep an impassive face and she sure as hell would not cry.

Lauren cocked her head. "It turns out, however, that Miss Bevin here, is."

Ashley blinked, turning to Natalia. Now that she took the time, Natalia looked like she was almost bouncing in her seat, her mouth in a wide grin. It didn't seem like a woman who was bringing bad news at all.

"May I?" Natalia asked, fidgeting like a small child. When Lauren nodded, Natalia turned to a clueless Ashley. "We want you to do it."

Ashley blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"My wedding. Quinn and I want you to do it."

To say Ashley was stunned would have been more than a bit of an understatement. "Um. Okay. Very confused."

Natalia laughed, a true laugh, free and light. "Mother pitched the mother of all fits, if you'll excuse the pun, when I told her Quinn and I wouldn't be going through with her wedding. She immediately called Lauren. Except, I don't care what Mother thinks or what mother wants because your hunky boyfriend was totally right. This isn't my mother's wedding. It's mine."

Ashley was pretty sure her mouth was open, but she couldn't find the brainpower to command it to close. "You told your mother you weren't going through with her wedding."

"I know, right? It was the scariest thing I have ever done. She even threatened to cut me off, but I'm not worried. Daddy controls all the money." She bounced a little in her seat. "The point is, even if Mother is livid, I still want you to plan the wedding. For October, like we talked about. Something small and simple. Maybe… fall colours? Orange?"

"You mentioned lilacs," Ashley murmured.

"Oh right! Well." Natalia frowned. "I guess we can figure that out. Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yeah," Ashley nodded. "I, uh, haven't looked into things though."

Natalia checked her watch. "Well, I have to run. There's a luncheon for Quinn's mother's literacy charity and I'm going to be late. I'll call you later this week? We'll set up a meeting."

Ashley didn't hear herself agree, but figured she must have. Natalia grinned and shook Lauren's hand before actually squealing and yanking Ashley into a hug.

"Now I can't wait to get married!"

Ashley fell back into the chair when Natalia was gone. What the hell had just happened?

Lauren chuckled. "Things always have a way of working themselves out, don't they?"

"You knew?"

"I've dealt with my share of Mrs. Bevins before," Lauren agreed. "Something always gives, whether it's the bride or the parents. Or in-laws. One of my worst horror stories actually involves two father-in-laws." She shivered. "Worst wedding ever."

"What happened?"

"Couple divorced six years in. He resented her for letting someone else plan the entire wedding and she never got along with the in-laws." Then Lauren fixed her with stern eyes. "Want to tell me your side of the story?"

"Do I have to?"

"No."

Ashley chuckled, an incredulous sound. "Then no. I'll keep this as my own little success story. Assuming the account's still mine."

"She asked for you."

Now Ashley beamed, the first true, wide smile she'd managed in days. "She did, didn't she?"

It was Lauren's turn to laugh. "Ashley, you're good at this. I wouldn't have assigned the Bevins to you if I felt otherwise. But I also believe in finding your own way. The way I would have handled the Bevins might not have been a way that was comfortable or even natural for you, but I never doubted your ability."

"Thank you," Ashley said a little surprised.

"Now go. Sounds like she's already got enough for you to do."

But when Ashley got back to her office, she couldn't focus on Natalia's wedding e-mail. Instead, she went over the entire meeting in her head. Chris had been right, hadn't he? Natalia hadn't turtled with her mother. Instead, she'd fought back and Ashley was now planning an entirely different but utterly Natalia wedding without the Old Witch breathing down her neck.

Which meant she kind of owed Chris an apology.

She'd thought about it. Okay, she probably had overreacted a little bit when it came to her job. Not much, but enough. And just because this one turned out in her favour didn't mean others would. Still, she had immediately thought up the worst-case scenario, and she'd taken all that anxious nervousness out on Chris. He'd been an easy target and an easier scapegoat. Plus, now that everything was dealt with and she knew the outcome, she felt a hole open in her stomach.

She missed him.

And the only thing that was keeping her from calling him at that moment was her pride.

She pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text asking him where he was.

_Home_, came the answer. _Why?_

She avoided the question, asking instead if her son was with him.

_Seth came by. Took them to the Mall. What's going on_?

Ashley grinned to herself, packing her laptop in her bag. She shot him a message, telling him not to move. Then she shouldered her bag and headed out of the building.

"Lunch out, Ash?" she heard someone call.

"Working from home," she called back absently. It wasn't a complete lie, but she couldn't honestly say she'd be back.

She had an apology to make and two days of awkward conversation to make up for.

"Hey," Chris greeted warily when he opened the door. It was the first time Ashley had been by since their argument on that Georgetown street and he had to admit, he was a little nervous. She certainly looked bright and glowing, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Hi," she replied warmly. "Gonna let me in?"

He stepped back, scratching at the back of his head. "What's the occasion?"

"Were you working?" she shot back, kicking off the low heels she wore. She headed directly into the kitchen and dropping the deli bag she'd stopped off for on the table. Cold cuts. They'd keep. He felt something stir in his stomach.

"Just new lesson plans," he replied, following her. He stopped in the archway, watching warily as she turned to face him. "What's going on?"

"Natalia Bevin came in to see Lauren today."

Bevin. Natalia Bevin. His eyes widened. The bride. The one they'd disagreed on. Which meant something happened. "She talked to her mother."

"Her mother flipped. No surprise. But Natalia held her ground." Ashley bounced on bare toes. "She still wants me to do the wedding."

Chris felt the grin stretch across his face, pride and happiness. "I told you."

She stepped closer. Or maybe sauntered closer. He couldn't be quite sure. "You did. You still had no right."

"And I agreed," he reminded her. She'd been the one that had been most upset at the end of that conversation. He'd made a tactful retreat, that was all. He'd understood where she was coming from. "And apologized."

"You did not," she shot back. "Apologize, I mean."

"I'm sure I did."

"Nope."

She was right against him now, her chest brushing hers with each inhale. "You admitted I was right, but you never apologized."

"Aren't they the same thing?" He was having trouble concentrating. He didn't know what she wanted, not really. Well, he could guess from the way she was moving, but beyond the way their chests brushed she wasn't touching him. Her hands remained at her side.

"Close."

"So you want me to apologize."

"Mmhmm." Finally, she reached up to touch his chest, her hands floating down over his t-shirt to stop at the waistband of his sweatpants. He'd planned to change when he took Bryce to the park, but then Seth had offered and Chris had gotten wrapped up in the lesson plans…

"Even though I've already said I was wrong." His hands rose to her hips of their own accord. He could feel the warmth of her skin and the summer sun through the thin material of her sundress.

"Not the same thing." She rose on tiptoe and he shifted his weight to take hers. "And I owe you an apology. For being so stubborn."

"You're always stubborn." His lips brushed hers as his mouth formed the words.

She pressed a chaste, short kiss to his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. For crapping all over your job."

She snorted and kissed him again.

"Those were your words," he protested, darting in to nip at her lower lip this time. His hands slid around to her back, spreading out over her spine.

Then she was kissing him in earnest and his hands flexed, bringing her closer. Her hips nestled against his and his body responded. She pushed closer, devouring his mouth and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting to spin and press her against the nearby wall.

"You didn't come just for lunch, did you?" he said when they broke to catch their breath.

Ashley's mouth moved to his jaw and neck. "Nope."

"Ash," he said, a warning and a question. They hadn't gone this far, not yet, and he wasn't sure he wanted to just because they had something to make up for. They didn't need this to say 'sorry'.

"I had plans that night, you know. I had everything planned out and ready to go. We were going to have a nice, quiet, romantic dinner and talk about everything and nothing. We'd linger over dessert because I know you have a terrible sweet tooth. Then we'd walk to the car. You'd ask me if I wanted to go pick up Bryce and I was going to tell you no, not yet, and maybe AJ could watch him for the night."

He groaned, arms flexing and body tightening.

"And you would have been surprised because it was our first date. But it wasn't our first date for me because we've been on dates, we've just had Bryce when we did. I'd even picked out my underwear for the occasion."

His hips pushed into hers.

"I would have asked you to take us back to mine. Or yours. I wasn't picky. And you would make me breakfast in the morning while I wallowed in your sheets. Then I got Natalia's call, just as I was packing up to head home. And all my plans got derailed."

"Jesus," he whispered, then leaned down to catch her mouth. She groaned into the kiss, arching against his body.

"I know I told you it's been a while," she said quietly when they broke away again. "But I want you. I want this."

He watched her, watched the colour of her eyes shift and change, watched the play of emotions across her face. "Scared?"

"Terrified."

"We don't need this." Though if she changed her mind he was going to have to kick her out and spend some quality time with the cold water of his shower.

She merely hummed, her lips fluttering across his jaw again. "I want this." She licked at his skin. "And I have an apology to make."

"You've already made your apology."

She pulled back with a bright grin. "All the better then, isn't it?" She stroked his chest as her face turned serious. "Don't ask me again if I'm sure," she murmured. "Trust me."

He searched her gaze again. Fear was there, anxiousness, but also want and maybe even affection. And definitely a gorgeous dancing heat. He groaned, pressing his mouth to hers again. She whimpered. Then he was pulling her along and they both stumbled towards his bedroom.

* * *

_This is really the chapter that's been bugging me in this whole thing. Kind of because now I'm a little stuck without skipping like 3 months (maybe 2?). Well, and I just don't think I solved the problem well enough (wow, that was three seconds from a grammar error). I keep feeling like there's something that I'm skipping over, like I'm not drawing the problems out enough for you guys to really enjoy them. Which is kind of weird since AJ's story (which has been started, if you want to go read it) is supposed to be a rip-your-heart-out kind of thing. _

_I'm only a handful of chapters from finishing this though. I've got Calleigh's started, kind of. And obviously AJ's, though I'm missing chapter 5 yet, and still picking out some of the details. _

_So let me know, yeah? And I'll see what I can do about working out the next chapter. _


	10. Chapter 10

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 10**

_September 2047_

. . . . .

"Mom, is Chris going to start living with us?"

Ashley's head snapped up. "What?"

Bryce dug his toe into the ground, twisting it against the tile of the kitchen. It was Saturday in September and Chris had gone home for laundry day. Ashley hadn't thought anything of it, not that she'd ever thought about it before.

"Well he's here all the time," her son said. "And he stays the night."

Ashley swallowed. She couldn't deny the truth, could she? Chris had been staying the night, every night. She wasn't exactly sure when that had happened, when they'd slid into such an easy pattern. And she'd given him a key not three weeks ago. He'd run Bryce to school everyday except his first. God, they even did grocery runs together.

When had he entrenched himself?

Her heart jumped, speeding in her chest. She was comfortable, she realized. Perfectly and absolutely comfortable. Happy. And Bryce was happy, she knew that.

She cleared her throat. "No, honey."

Oh God, she hoped Bryce didn't hear the tremor in her voice.

He shuffled around the island where she had her laptop open, files spread around her. "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

Bryce shot her a terrifyingly mature look that screamed his exasperation. "Why doesn't he live with us?"

"We haven't asked him."

"I have," Bryce argued petulantly, yanking himself up on one of the taller island chairs. "He says you have to ask."

Ashley's blood went cold. "You what?"

Her son looked up in alarm and Ashley forced herself to swallow. He didn't know, she reminded herself. He had no idea. He was doing what he wanted, asking like any child asked.

"Why did you ask him that, honey?"

"Because that's what people do when they love each other," he answered, drawing random patterns on the countertop. "They move in together and get married and stuff."

Oh God.

Oh dear God.

"What has Chris been saying to you?"

Bryce's eyes widened. "Nothing."

"Bryce."

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, face distressed. "He hasn't said anything, Mommy. Honest. Don't get mad at him."

"Well someone's been talking because you just asked me why Chris hasn't moved in. So who told you?"

"You did," he replied, tears in his eyes. "You always tell me that people shouldn't get married if they don't live together first and that people who love each other sometimes live together without getting married. And Chris is always here and he has dinner with us and takes us places and we see his family and he cuddles with me before bed and plays with my action figures and-"

Oh, now she'd done it. Her own fears were crawling up her throat, the seriousness of her relationship with Chris taking her entirely off-guard and now, on top of it all, she'd made her son cry. And he'd gotten attached to Chris, so, so attached.

"Okay, okay," she said, reaching out to cup his cheek. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You just surprised me."

Bryce just chewed on his lip.

"Look, sweetheart, Chris and I are dating, yes, but that doesn't mean we're going to live together. That doesn't mean we love each other."

Because she didn't love him. She'd been very careful to keep herself from loving him because he'd leave. He'd find someone who was less complicated, with less baggage, without a damn kid – not that she didn't love and adore Bryce with everything in her – and he'd move on. So he couldn't love her because he wasn't in it for the long haul. She'd seen too many marriages fall apart because of those kinds of delusions.

"He's here all the time. He sleeps here."

"I know that, honey, but he has his own apartment. He went home today." She felt vindicated by that argument. He didn't spend all of his time here. He went home. So he wasn't living here.

Even as she thought it she knew it wasn't true. He had a toothbrush, a shaving kit. He kept clothes in her closet, underwear in her dresser and his school files were mixed in with her wedding ones. Even that morning she'd pulled out a lesson plan instead of the menu she'd been looking for.

Oh God.

She felt her breath speed up.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Fine," she replied, swallowing heavily. "Just. Go play in your room, okay?"

Bryce bit his lip.

"Bryce."

He scampered away and Ashley dropped her head to her hands. She'd let him get to close. Much too close. Bryce was attached and he'd moved in and what the hell had he been thinking? Oh, he'd been thinking she wouldn't notice. She hadn't, had she? She'd been too wrapped up in too many other things to pay attention. And he'd taken advantage. He'd totally taken advantage.

And now Bryce thought he was going to live with them.

He wasn't. She knew that. He could do better. He could do with someone who trusted in love, trusted in forever, trusted in people who really cared. And he did, she knew he did, but not like Bryce was thinking. Not forever. Because men didn't want ready-made families. They wanted to build new ones. Even ones that, like Chris, had a family that was a bit more mix-and-match than the normal ones.

That wasn't her. It would never be her.

She'd been deluding herself. She was a mess with baggage and- God, she shouldn't have even started things with him. But Calleigh's words and his family's warmth and how had she even stood a chance? She'd been convinced, for a time, that things would be fine, that she was in control and it took her son to point out she wasn't. That she was letting Chris in too close, too deep. The last time she'd done that, she'd been left utterly and completely alone with a baby growing inside her.

She sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't going to wait this time. She wasn't going to let the other shoe drop. She wasn't going to be blindsided and she wasn't going to let him in any further. She couldn't. Because it would hurt even more when he left and she couldn't keep herself straight and support her son, who already loved Chris so completely. She shouldn't have let it come to this, to the point where her son could see Chris living with them.

Forever was a fairytale.

And Ashley was too grown up to believe in fairytales.

She hardened her heart, saved her document and stood. She'd pack his things, she decided. Pack them into a bag and make him take them home. She'd remind him that this was her choice.

And it wouldn't break her heart.

* * *

When Chris unlocked the door, Ashley and Bryce were nowhere in sight. "Hello?"

He got nothing in reply and his brow wrinkled. That was terribly unusual. He made his way through the back hall to the bedroom. Ashley was there, digging through the closet, a box on her bed.

"Are you cleaning your closet?"

She didn't answer for a moment and he dropped his bag. When she emerged from the closet she wasn't carrying her things she was carrying his. "You, uh, have a lot of stuff here. I figured you'd want to take some of it home."

He leaned on the doorframe, an eyebrow climbing his forehead. Something significant was happening and he wasn't quite sure what it was just yet. "Didn't think you minded."

She didn't answer, just moved to the box on the bed. He watched as she packed away his things.

"Ash, what's going on?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes, just stepped back to the closet again. When she brought another armful of clothing to the bed – whoa, he really had accumulated a lot – he reached out to grasp her forearm.

"Talk to me."

"You're not moving in," she blurted.

Chris let go in shock, stepping back. "What?"

"You've got half your closet here, toiletries and… this isn't your house Chris. You have a house. A house of your own."

"So you're kicking me out?" he asked slowly. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

"No. Not… No."

"Then I'm confused."

He let her tug out of his grasp, dropping the pile on the bed and whirling to face him.

"Every single thing you've done you haven't even asked. You just- You popped into my life, you pulled my son into your classroom. You were always there. And you're always here and you've moved your stuff in, bit by bit, like a takeover."

"A takeover?" he asked. "You think I've taken over?"

"I think you've bullied me into every position you want me. You're just always there and you're kind and- what else was I supposed to do? But I didn't sign up for this. I didn't sign up for you."

"You think I did?"

"You wouldn't let go! You knew exactly what you were doing!"

He snorted. "I don't know if you realized this, Ash, but with you, I never know what I'm doing. Because I never know how you're going to react, I never know what you're going to say. One day, I'm getting a hello kiss and the next you're kicking me out. I don't know what to do with you."

"Well that works out perfectly doesn't it?" she said, looking away and starting in on folding his clothes again. "I'm too much work, too complicated, you can't understand me. Perfect reason to just end this now, right?"

He growled. That wasn't what he was saying, she knew it. He knew she knew it. And he had a pretty idea where this was coming from. Something had panicked her. "Why can't you stop looking at me and thinking that I'm going to leave?"

"Because you always do!" she exploded, dropping his clothes and spinning back to him. "It's easy for you, waltzing in and out of people's lives. It's easy for you to walk away. But me? I've got Bryce to think about and he's going to be devastated. There can't be two of us overwrought."

Chris growled. "Are you blind? Ray Charles can see I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now. But what about a year down the road? Five? Ten?" She laughed bitterly. "Do you know how many weddings I've been at where the marriage falls apart within the first five years? I can tell. The minute I meet the couple, I can tell you how long they'll last."

"So what about us?"

Ashley ran a hand through her hair. "What about us?"

"You're here. Knee deep in this. How long will we last?"

"You can't ask me that."

"No? This entire conversation's been about how damn scared you are, Ash. Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"Two years," she snapped. "We'd last two years, Chris. Maybe three if we fight it out."

That stung. More than that, it outright hurt. She didn't see them lasting more than maybe three years. Seventy-two months. "Then why did you even say yes?"

"Because I'm selfish! Because you're sweet, Chris and kind and you have never treated my son as anything less than a small human with hopes and dreams and feelings. Because you gave up your weekends, your weeknights, your PA days for us and never once complained."

"Because I wanted it too," he shot back. "Did you ever think about that? Did you ever stop for a moment and think that maybe I was doing this, maybe I wanted you, because of all of that?"

"He's not yours."

"Biologically."

"You have no responsibility or obligation to him."

"Because you won't let me." He growled, running his hand through his hair. "What happened, Ash? What the hell happened that you can trust me with your son, you can trust me with you, but somehow you can't trust me with the future? When have I ever let you down?"

"Just because you haven't, doesn't mean you won't."

"Of course not, but I'm telling you that's not going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

He stepped closer, grasping her arms. "Because I'm fighting with you."

"Fighting does the opposite."

"Not like this. You've given me a way out and I could have taken it. I could have walked away twenty minutes ago and told you that no, we're not going to work, we're not going to last because quite obviously you've decided that we won't and, well, who am I to argue with that? But I didn't, did I? I'm right here, fighting with you because you matter. Because he matters." He flung his arm towards the hallway. "Because this matters."

"Not enough."

"You don't know that." His face was absolutely thunderous, his teeth grinding together. She swore she could hear it. "Ashley, I can't tell you how much this matters. I can't explain it in words because I would terrify the hell out of you and I cannot do that. Not right now when you're so spooked. And I won't, I won't put that on you, but if you think, even for a second, I'm willing to just let you go after so long, after so much work, you're insane."

"It won't work."

"It will. It has. It does. Why can't you see that?"

"Because it's not true! Because you're going to find someone prettier, and you're going to find someone who doesn't fight back, who's easy and-"

"The good things are never easy, Ashley. Never ever. I have never loved easy things. I have never loved easy tasks or easy people. They get boring because there's no layers. There's no challenge. There's no changing. But complicated is an entirely different ball of wax. I went into teaching because every year I have to change things. No two classes are alike, they're so far from alike and I get to change every single year.

"And I've dated easy, Ash. I have. It's good for a while, but those aren't the girls you bring home to your mom and dad. They're not the ones that you want to take home. They're the ones you play with and walk away from. Fillers."

"Don't be stupid," she said, pulling out of his grasp. "No body likes complicated."

"That's stupid," he retorts. "Working at complicated is the best part."

But Ashley shook her head and it dawned on Chris that maybe, just maybe, this time he wouldn't be able to convince her. That this time, her insecurities were too strong. It made his stomach clench. He didn't want to cut bait. He wanted to stay, he wanted to fight with her, but he also didn't know what else to do. He couldn't force himself on her. He couldn't make her love him.

Even if he did love her.

"Tell me this was just a lark," he said. "Honest and true, Ash, did you never see forever?"

She met his eyes. "It's just a dream. A girlhood dream. That's all it's ever going to be."

He released a heavy sigh. "I don't want to go. I don't want to end this."

He was giving her a way out now, a chance to just cut ties. With effort she didn't realize she had she swallowed the lump of tears crawling up her throat. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? An easy way out so she wouldn't get hurt when he just up and left.

"It's for the better," she managed to squeeze out. "Better now than later when I-" She forcibly stopped herself, knowing her next words would have been a lie. It wasn't about when she fell in love with him. But she had control. She was doing what she needed to do. It would hurt less if she made the decision than if he did.

He sighed, feeling his heart constrict. He'd hoped for something entirely different. He'd hoped she'd say the same, that this was just a step back. Because if he wasn't honest, he wasn't ready. This hadn't even crossed his mind. He'd never, even for a second, considered she'd ask him to leave. He'd been sure she'd say she didn't want to end it either, that he could talk her into maybe just reevaluating.

He'd thought he could make her believe him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, because he couldn't just walk away. He needed her to say it. "Is this really what you want?"

She forced herself to meet his gaze, forced herself to shove every emotion to the bottom of her stomach. "We don't want the same things," she told him, even as she knew it was a lie. "I don't believe in forever anymore."

"I think you're lying."

"I think you want me to be lying." She was. Of course she was, but she had her priorities. She was too used to it all and that was dangerous.

His eyes lost all the tenderness, all the pleading, all the feeling. His heart was shutting down, protecting itself. "Okay," he said, voice flat. "I'll-" He swallowed thickly. "I'll pack up my Bryce in his room?"

Ashley swallowed. "Yes."

"Get him out of here," Chris requested. "He doesn't need to see this. I'll lock up behind me, leave the key in your mailbox."

He didn't need to see Chris leave.

Ashley swallowed and scooted by him. God, she didn't want to be here either. She didn't want to watch him packing his things.

"For what it's worth?" he spoke up, but kept his back to her. "Not that I really think it'll mean anything to you now, but I have to tell you. You have to know."

Ashley closed her eyes.

"I'm sure you know already, but it still bears saying. I love you, Ashley. And Bryce."

Her breath shook as she released it. "I'm sorry."

She could feel the sadness, the ending, settle in the room, an oppressive feeling keeping her from breathing normally. He was giving up. She'd made him give up.

She heard him sigh. "Me too."

* * *

_I'M SO SORRY!_

_Really. Because this probably blindsided you and It hurt me to write it and I'm sorry if it hurt you to read it and everything like that. _

_Also though, those of you who know me know that, well it's not so bad. It can't be that bad. For those of you who don't know me, well... I don't know what to tell you. I will tell you this, this isn't the end, yeah? _

_Thank you for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 11**

_September 2047_

. . . . .

Three weeks passed and Chris really just moved from day to day. He taught with less enthusiasm, tried to hide himself away from the prying question of the other teachers and his family and avoided so many of the things he used to love. Everyone could see that there was something seriously wrong, he just wasn't giving anyone the chance to ask.

And Gabi was sick of it.

She, for one, had never seen Chris so down. He'd worked hard at relationships in the past, but she'd never seen him with so much patience or determination either. This time, it hadn't just been about a woman and he'd known exactly what he was getting into. This time, it had been about family, one Christ had wanted so badly.

She left the kids with Jack one night and headed to her brother's apartment. He arched an eyebrow when he opened the door and noticed her solitary presence.

"To what do I owe this kidless visit?" he inquired, even as he stepped back. He'd grown up with Gabi, of course, and he was well aware that his sister was a force to be reckoned with when on a mission. Since she had that dangerous glint in her eye, he figured it was best to just cut his losses.

"You've been moping for three weeks," Gabi answered, not even taking the time to toe off her shoes before she started her interrogation. "Which is both new and unwelcome."

Chris sighed, heading back to the living room and leaving her to shed her coat. "Well, don't sugarcoat it for me, Gabs."

She shot him an irritated look as she settled primly on his couch. "Normally, we'd all let you go about your business and no one would think twice because, well, you'll get over it, but three weeks is verging on ridiculous for the moping stage."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not moping. I have no idea who gave you that idea, but I don't mope. Two, connected to one, you took the trip out here for no reason."

Gabi arched an eyebrow. "You've been cancelling on the kids, Chris. You're at home more than you're ever at Ashley's, in fact, I haven't heard you mention her since you starting this moping phase."

"Well, congratulations," he growled, running a hand over his head. "You hit the nail on the head."

Gabi barely blinked. How many times had she watched Chris struggle through a break up? It was the moping that was really bothering her. Chris had been in other relationships, even loved before if she expressed her honest opinion. Ashley was something else altogether. "So what are you going to do?"

"What?"

"You broke up. I'm assuming it was her decision."

Chris nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Leave her alone."

"Really?" Gabi cocked her head to the side. "You're in love with this woman, completely and totally in love, the same way Mama and Dad love each other and you're just going to let that go?"

"I've been in love before-"

"Don't give me that," Gabi cut in fiercely. "Don't give me that crap. She was different. She was always different. She _is_ different."

"You don't have to convince me," he said on a sigh, "but it's not that simple, Gabs. I- I tried."

When he didn't elaborate, Gabi asked, "Tried what?"

"To get her to change her mind!" he exploded.

Gabi settled back when he stood, when he started pacing. She felt an illicit thrill of success spread through her. She was getting somewhere.

"She wanted it. She really, really wanted it, and I tried to get her to see she could have it. _We_ could have it. We could have it all and we could have forever. But she wouldn't listen, Gabi. She couldn't see that we were already making it work, that everything had already changed, that I wasn't going anywhere."

"Anyone with a brain could see you weren't going anywhere," Gabi offered, coating it in incomprehension. In reality, she was offended on Chris' behalf.

"I know. I know. And she knew it, I know she did. You could see it. She was scared, so scared and-" he sighed. "I gave up. I spent all my time with her trying to ease her into it, to show her that she could have someone to lean on, someone who wouldn't walk away and she-"

He was choking up. Honest to goodness choking up and it startled Gabi more than it probably should have. Sure, he'd cried when they were kids, but to see him this emotionally distraught as an adult made Gabi cringe. This wasn't him. He wasn't this man. She wondered what Gabi would think if she was ever confronted with this Chris, one so torn up over their separation he was in tears.

"She lied," he went on after a moment. "She lied to me. And I asked her if it was what she wanted, if she was sure about this. She was already packing my things. I made her stop because I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her pack up my things, put them all in a box and make me walk out with Bryce there. That kid deserves everything, not seeing another man walk out of his life."

_Even if it was entirely against his will_, Gabi thought.

Chris plopped down on the couch. "And you know what? I got a wedding invitation in the mail today from that couple that was driving her nuts. The Bevins."

Gabi remembered the little she'd been told.

"They invited me to their wedding."

"Have you sent your RSVP?"

"No," he admitted. "I- I don't know what to do."

Gabi pondered this for a moment, taking in his dejected face, his depressed demeanor. "You're going to go."

"She'll be there."

"She will. You're going to go because what better opportunity than a wedding to show her that forever is a thing."

Chris blew out a shaky breath. "She still won't believe me."

"Would you rather not take the risk?"

His eyes were clearer when he raised them to hers. "No."

Gabi nodded. "Then you go. Plus one. Take whomever you want. Take Tessa, she's never been to a wedding. She'll love it. You don't have to stay for the reception, you don't have to socialize more than you want, but go. Go and talk to her again. Because the last thing you want is that feeling that you let her go when she didn't want you to."

. . . . .

_October 2047_

Dear God, Ashley thought as she peeked into the tiny chapel. He was actually here. Seriously, here.

Here, of course, was Natalia Bevin's wedding. She should have known really. Both Natalia and Quinn had taken to Chris at that first dinner. He'd been the one to encourage Natalia to put her foot down with her tyrannical mother. She should have known they'd find a way to invite him. And she should have known he would accept.

It wasn't out of narcissism or presumption either. Chris believed in true love. Plain and simple. The idea that Natalia had overcome the overbearing Bevin matriarch to have her happily-ever-after with the man she loved would tug on those romantic heartstrings. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd taken one look at the invitation and excepted on that alone.

Regardless, seeing him made her chest ache.

It had been a month. Just a month. A measly four weeks. She'd known when she'd broken it off that he would be hard to get over, but this had been something else entirely. She ping-ponged between gladness and utter despair because Chris had managed to entrench himself so completely in her life and in her son's life that it was more than a discernable absence. It was stark pain every time she looked at the crafts he'd done with Bryce. Every time she opened her closet to find it half empty. Every time she found a recipe that he'd left behind.

She felt broken, but more than that she felt weak. It wasn't a normal position for her. She was strong, because she had to be, because she had a son that relied on her. Said son was also barely speaking to her, even after a month, but Ashley had vaguely anticipated that. It sure as hell didn't make her feel less alone.

"There you are!"

Ashley spun quickly. Natalia was there, in a simple white dress that she'd picked out herself at a tiny little boutique in Georgetown. Immediately, she pasted on the best smile she could. "You look gorgeous. Quinn won't be able to look anywhere else."

"Of course not," Natalia said with a confident wave. She knew her almost-husband wasn't going anywhere, and Ashley could tell by the joy sparkling in the bride's eyes Natalia was sure in it for the long haul.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"Is something wrong?"

Natalia seemed to both pause and consider her, like she was nervous about what was about to come out of her mouth, but determined to say it nonetheless. "You've done a lot for me here. You've been through a lot with me in these last two months. You're utterly indispensible."

"Thanks," Ashley said tentatively.

"I like to think we're friends. Or at least we could be friends."

Ashley thought so too, now that Sydney Bevin wasn't hanging over her head. "Yes."

Natalia nodded once. "Then I'm going to say something that a friend would say." She gathered herself. "You look like hell. And I think I know why."

Ashley's stomach flipped. She had a sinking feeling she didn't like where this was going. "You do."

"Of course I do." Natalia rolled her eyes. "You've been like this for a month. Which means something happened. And since you've not spoken of Chris in those four weeks, nor have I seen you as surgically attached to your phone as you were when you were juggling him and your absolutely adorable son, I'm betting he broke up with you."

Ashley gritted her teeth, but said nothing. She didn't want to talk about it. She hadn't wanted to talk about it with anyone. Least of all Natalia at the other woman's wedding with the man in question just inside the sanctuary doors.

"He's in there. He sent is RSVP and a plus one. And I'm sorry because I didn't know. It took me a while to figure it out."

"Don't worry about me," Ashley said gamely, reaching out and readjusting the veil, just for something to do with her hands. "You're getting married today. That's what matters."

Natalia huffed. "What matters is that everyone has a good time. Quinn and I would have been happy at a courthouse. I like this better, but still."

Yeah, Ashley got the point and that vibe.

"And if you're going to mope around for my whole wedding I'll get Quinn to ask him to leave."

"No," Ashley replied, immediate and firm. She wasn't going to add drama to this day. She didn't have to speak with Chris. She wouldn't really have to interact with him at all. "This is your wedding. It's not about me."

"Are you sure? It's no problem. What an ass."

She was the ass and she knew it. She wasn't naïve enough to think that her current state of affairs didn't like on her shoulders. She'd made her bed and while Washington was a big city, the circles she ran in, she was pretty sure she'd be running into extended members of his family at some point. He wasn't just going to disappear, even if she wanted him to. And she was more mature than that.

Steadfastly ignoring the pounding of her heart, she forced a brighter smile. "It's your day, Natalia. Let's focus on that."

She was saved from further discussion by the father of the bride, beaming and proud as he stepped up beside his daughter. "Ready, Pumpkin?"

Natalia transformed completely, her face bursting with the love and joy the day was supposed to represent. "Definitely."

She slipped into a back pew as Natalia made her way up the aisle, her eyes finding the back of Chris' head despite herself. She took a deep breath, forcing her heartrate down. She could do this.

She could do this.

* * *

_One more chapter, then I can check Chris off my list. Which is cool 'cause there's this cute little one shot I've started based on an imagineyourotp prompt on Tumblr and I've been wired about it. Kept it back because this wasn't finished yet. _

_BUT, for those of you who care, the next chapter is close to complete! Much more than this was. I couldn't get a handle on that first scene then there was a whole battle between whether or not I was going to actually write Ashley's POV for that September, but it fit with the October and the wedding... *sigh* I shall not bore you with the perils of writing. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**How to Woo a Single Parent**

**Chapter 12**

_October 2047_

. . . . .

She couldn't do this.

Just knowing he was in the same room had her heart pattering hard in her chest. No amount of work could distract her from the fact that he was there. And he'd RSVP'd a plus one. Who had he brought? Had she been right? Had she just been a blip on his radar?

She forced herself not to look, not to seek him out, but that didn't stop their eyes from meeting as she made her rounds. It didn't stop her from finding the back of his head in the large crowds that milled about, waiting for the bride and groom to finish their pictures. They'd even exchanged glances during dinner. But when the real dancing started, when all the ceremony of the reception had been dealt with, Ashley made her run for the crisp October air.

Or so she'd thought.

"This is ridiculous."

Her eyes slammed closed. "You would think so."

Chris released a sound of discontent. "And childish."

"Thanks," she said softly, sarcasm colouring her tone.

"It's not a complement."

She knew that too.

"Was your plan really to avoid me all night?"

"Did you come here to see me?"

"That's presumptuous."

She felt more than saw him lean against the railing beside her. She didn't look, but she did turn her head to see more of him out of the corner of her eye. "Did you?"

"No," he replied. "Tessa's never been to a wedding. Ever since she and Bryce have been friends she's been talking about weddings. Planning. Maybe doing what you do." He shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. She's old enough now to handle them. And I was invited."

"Natalia told me."

Silence fell, awkward and heavy in the chill of the evening. Eventually, he broke, sighing and copying her position, leaning against the railing and looking out.

"Still think you can't do it?"

"Do what?" She could play that game too. She avoided his eyes.

"Get married."

Her breath caught. She couldn't help it. Because that was one picture that hadn't faded over their month apart. She could see herself getting married. She could see herself attending Fourth of July picnics, sharing the kitchen with a large family, giving Bryce a load of cousins, blood-related or not.

"No."

"Liar." But instead of continuing the argument, he sighed. "We didn't end on good terms. I know that, but I want to tell you something, as someone who loves you."

He'd never minced words, but they still made her flinch. He loved her. Present tense. He still loved her. Her heart swelled and she bit her tongue hard to keep everything at bay.

"You're scared. I know that. I knew that when I-" He seemed to shake himself. "You're scared. I was scared. Everyone's scared. But you can't run from scared, Ash. You can't let yourself get so wrapped up in protecting your heart that you let the best things in your life pass you by. And that, apparently, wasn't me. Fine. But as someone who loves you, I'm asking you to promise me something."

That was rich. Still, she turned to look at him, seeing it all in his eyes. Earnestness. Love. Absolute genuine affection. The dark shadow of an unforgotten pain.

"Let someone love you," he said. "Don't let yourself get caught up in the maybes and the danger. Let yourself fall and fall hard, Ash. Because there's someone out there for you, someone who can make your life easier, who loves you wholly and completely, and does all that when you're ready. But it won't work if you're not ready, if you keep hiding, if you don't let yourself open up to someone else. So promise me, Ash. Promise me that you will, one day, let someone love you."

Tears clogged her throat and she wrapped her arms around herself, but, after a moment, she nodded. God, it hurt. It hurt to hear him say he still loved her. It hurt her that he kept all of that emotion out of it, that he was telling her to move on even though it was painfully obvious he couldn't either.

But she still couldn't risk it.

Couldn't.

Wouldn't.

"You're strong and you're smart and you're capable and you're going to make a man so happy some day. So don't let your fear run your life. The same way Natalia didn't let fear ruin her wedding day."

She had to be imagining the sheen of tears. Had to.

Chris seemed to blow out a breath. "That's all. I wanted to tell you that." He offered the ghost of a smile. "I'll find Tess and get out of your hair. Good luck, Ashley. It was good to see you again."

He turned, pushing off the railing, ready to leave. She'd never see him again, of that, she had ultimate faith. Her eyes slipped closed, her heart pounding hard in her chest, an uncomfortable lump in her throat. God, she knew better. She couldn't let him go.

"Don't," Ashley managed to choke out.

There was silence for a moment.

"Don't what?" he asked, exhausted. "What else is there, Ashley?"

Oh God. Oh dear God. But she'd started this. She'd made him stop. She'd given herself a second chance and if she wanted it, she had to take it.

Because he was right. Of course he was right. He'd always been right. She turned, facing him, gripping the railing until she was sure her knuckles were white.

"Us," she blurted.

He blinked. She blinked. Where had that come from?

"Us," he said.

"Us," she agreed, swallowing thickly. She could feel emotion taking over, flooding her throat, obscuring her mind. But she'd started it, she'd set up her own second chance. "I'm broken. Damaged. Terribly, terribly damaged. My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant, I never told the father because, God, that would be stupid, so I've always been on my own. It's always been just me and Bryce. And that worked for us, right? It was working."

Chris nodded slowly.

"And then you showed up. You were there, taking care of my son, taking care of me, even in the early days when I didn't notice. You just… did it. There was never a question, never a returned favour, it was just you, having a blast with us. You weren't supposed to be there, Chris."

She paused to breathe, but he just stared, watching her with a solemn face.

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I still don't know what to do with myself. There's something missing in my life and I knew it was you. But, you scare the hell out of me. You terrify me, because what happens if something goes wrong? What happens if we can't make it work? I'm not that strong, Chris, I'm really not, because these last four weeks have been hell and I don't know what to do."

And there it was. All of it, right out at his feet. His face remained impassive as he kept his eyes on her, on everything that was going on inside her. She swallowed absolutely and totally unsure of what he was going to say.

"Risk it," he finally said, voice soft but resolute. "You risk it, Ash. You go forward, you fight for what you love as hard as you can and even if it walks away, if you're presented with the opportunity to try again, you grab on with both hands."

She swallowed. "I can't."

"You can," he told her. "You've known me for six months. Have I ever once let you fall?"

"No," she admitted in a whisper.

"No. In six months, have I ever let Bryce fall?"

"No," she said again, this time a little bit stronger.

"No. I'm not perfect, we're not perfect, and we're both going to screw up and get angry and hurt each other but that's a damn coward's reason not to try." He took her hands. "You lied to me when I asked you if you love me. I can see it in your face. You're scared. I'm scared. But if it is within my power to keep you standing, to catch you when you feel like you're pitching yourself into space, I will."

She swallowed as he squeezed her hands.

"It's not about guarantees. It's not about one hundred percent. It's about whether or not you're willing to work with someone else, every day, for happiness. And I will be damned, Ashley, if I just let you walk away again."

"I don't know if I can."

"Don't."

"But what if-"

"It all works out," he interrupted. "What if you're standing there, having this argument with me, and ten, twenty, thirty years down the line, we're still together and happy? Will that be worth the struggle?"

She watched him carefully. "You believe it," she said softly. "You believe we can do it."

"I believe we already have."

"I'm not easy, Chris, I-"

"You're killing me," he growled. "I don't want easy. Easy doesn't have layers. Easy doesn't keep me on my toes. Easy doesn't hold my interest."

"Chris-"

He released an impatient, irritated sound and she winced. It was already too hard. She tried to tug her hands out of his, but he refused to let go. He tightened his grip instead.

"It doesn't matter. Do you hear me? It doesn't matter how hard it is, how much work we have to put into it, how bloody difficult you are to convince. I don't care what happened before me - though I'd love to get my hands on your bastard of an ex for leaving you alone and pregnant - or that I've worked my ass off to show you that not everyone is like that only to have you push me away. None of that matters, as long as you say yes now."

"Why?" she whispered after a moment. "Why do you want me?"

He released her hands to cup her face. "Because you are so worth it, Ashley. I'm happier with you. I'm calmer with you. I'm better with you."

"You deserve better."

"There is nothing better. I want you."

God, she was scared. She was terrified. Absolutely paralyzingly scared. Because she did love him, and she wasn't sure she could survive him leaving. Not this time. Not Chris. Tears were welling in her eyes, overwhelmed tears, and the first one leaked down her face when he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I can't put it into words," he told her quietly. "I can't explain how happy I am when I'm with you, or how much it means to me to have the privilege of knowing your son. There aren't words for those emotions. And I can't prove I won't leave if you don't let me try. Trust me, Ashley. Please. I won't break your heart."

Her hands came up and settled on his hips. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Okay," she whispered. "Yes."

She heard his breath catch, felt his hand slide down until they cupped her neck. His relief was palpable, easy to read in his kiss. The tears streamed down her face in earnest, even as she felt laughter bubble up in her throat. He held her when they broke, just wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. She reveled in the feeling of him pressed against her, of how small and protected she felt, despite the fear that lingered.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you."

Ashley sucked in a deep breath, letting those words truly sink into her for the first time. A smile stretched across her tear-streaked face as she met his gaze. "I love you, too."

* * *

_I'm singing another one bites the dust in my head. It's rather entertaining if you generally like people singing in your head. _

_Seriously though, this is another story in this 'verse finished. I think it's the first one where I've just focused on one kid too. I could be lying. I'm trying to remember. And I mean complete, not like AJ's which is still in progress. _

_I've got Calleigh's, Nate's and Seth's all started. I'm not entirely sure who goes next. I think it's Calleigh, which means I need to get back working on that. Smoothing out some edges. Which means back to a steady diet of ER and Grey's Anatomy. It'll make sense when I start posting. _

_For those of you who still read and love this universe like I do, thank you from the bottom of my heart. The kids that have grown from this are, in the writer sense, real to me. Living things that crawl and live inside my head, and it is an absolute and utter joy to share them with people who love them the same way I do. _


End file.
